Le chant du crépuscule
by Ombre de la Lune
Summary: Les années passent. Les sentiments s'éternisent. Et le temps finit par s'échapper. A l'aube du passage à l'âge adulte, il serait peut être temps pour Ulrich et Yumi de clarifier leur relation. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.
1. Toi, moi et Victor Hugo

_Bien le bonjour, et bienvenue sur cette page._

 _Je ne pensais pas spécialement avoir un jour l'envie de me replonger dans l'écriture d'une petite histoire prenant place dans l'univers de Code Lyoko._

 _Je me rappelle avec beaucoup d'émotion la découverte de ce dessin-animé, une jolie perle sur les écrans de ma petite adolescence._

 _Et si les heures passées en compagnie des épisodes, trépignant pour attendre la diffusion du prochain me font sourire autant qu'elles m'ont marquées, j'en retiens aussi et surtout quelque chose de plus personnel : la chance assez unique d'avoir participé à l'épique aventure de la construction d'un site de fans, le tout premier sur le sujet, que nous avions élaboré avec l'équipe de . , c'était une petite tribu de jeunes aux talents multiples qui, du fruit de son travail passionné, était parvenue à intéresser les scénaristes de la série eux-mêmes, avec lesquels nous avions eu un certain nombre d'échanges et d'interactions._

 _J'y exerçais sous le pseudonyme de « Lyokophile » et me rappellerai longtemps de l'accueil incroyablement positif réservé à ma fanfiction « Dans la nuit du Secret », la toute première que j'avais osé poster en ligne, en 2007._

 _Aussi, voici venue l'occasion pour moi de remercier tout le monde pour l'émotion et la fierté du succès que m'auront valu « Dans la nuit du secret ». Du fond du cœur, merci pour ce piédestal._

 _J'avais été très surprise (et continue de l'être) par le retentissement qu'eut ce texte auprès des lecteurs._

 _Entre les commentaires très touchants qu'on m'avait écrits, les rajouts en favorites en en follows (follower un one shot ? ah ouais, quand même…), le nombre de vues, incroyablement élevé …_

 _Et le vibrant hommage par cl_xana qui me couvrait d'éloges bien des années plus tard en inaugurant sur le site une toute nouvelle rubrique « Retour dans le passé » : une initiative qui avait pour principe la mise en lumière de certains textes perdus dans l'épaisseur des archives, histoire de leur redonner en visibilité. « Dans la nuit du secret » avait été choisie pour inaugurer la rubrique. J'ai été très émue de savoir que son souvenir était encore frais dans la tête de certains lecteurs, bien des années plus tard._

 _On m'a même demandé si je comptais écrire une suite à cette petite histoire, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques mois._

 _Avec le recul, je pense pouvoir dire clairement à quoi je dois mon coup de cœur pour le dessin animé français Code Lyoko : pour sa qualité graphique, la créativité de son univers, la force de ses personnages et plus que tout, sa façon d'aborder le thème riche et difficile de la jeunesse._

 _Aussi, l'envie de me réapproprier les personnages m'a de nouveau taraudée. C'est tout de même curieux, dix ans plus tard._

 _L'adolescence devait probablement me manquer._

 _Je vous laisse donc entre les lignes de « Le chant du crépuscule », un nouveau texte de plusieurs chapitres qui peut se lire dans la continuité lointaine de « Dans la nuit du secret »._

 _Moins de mélancolie, plus d'action._

 _Plus de maturité. Mais toujours autant de retenue, de peur quant à l'aveu majeur : celui des sentiments._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Et encore merci du fond du cœur._

 _Lyokophile / L'ombredelalune_

 **Le Chant du Crépuscule**

Ulrich Stern n'en menait pas large. Depuis la file d'attente, des dizaines de têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui. Il avait cru que ce serait le nom d'Ishiyama qui serait écorché, soupesé, amputé de ses syllabes sur la carte d'étudiant. Mais le vigile avait préféré s'attarder sur son nom à lui, s'amusant de son patronyme à rallonge.

Ulrich Eugène Richard Albrecht Stern.

L'homme prenait son temps, les lèvres pleines d'ironie, s'appliquant dans la prononciation de tous ses prénoms. Au bout d'un long moment, il lui rendit sa carte, un air goguenard en travers du visage. Et sous le regard noir de l'adolescent, il s'écarta, les laissant passer.

Yumi Ishiyama, qui n'avait rien perdu dela scène, s'engouffra gaiment dans le couloir.

\- _Wilkomen Albrecht,_ ironisa-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

\- Oh ça va, _Yumi Fumiko de Tokyo_.

Un coup de coude s'écrasa sur ses côtes, lui arrachant un petit « Aie ! » qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Les deux amis se dévisagèrent, souriants, à la faveur d'un regard complice.

Ulrich noya les deux billets d'entrée dans la poche arrière de son jeans. L'après midi s'annonçait radieux, un arrière-goût de vacances en bouche.

L'enceinte du bâtiment, richement décorée, forçait l'admiration des visiteurs. L'air semblait se faire plus lourd à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans la galerie. Les murs, glacials, sous-tendaient la hauteur des plafonds, depuis lesquels l'édifice se dressait de toute son allure neo-classique. L'odeur du temps embaumait les lieux depuis le couloir.

Yumi glissait lentement sur le marbre. Ses gestes se mouvaient gracieusement, comme dans du coton. Avec mille précautions, ses talons effleuraient le sol et ne le quittaient que sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour ne pas l'abîmer. Ulrich lui emboitait le pas silencieusement.

En un regard, il sut qu'elle était conquise. Le dallage de marbre blanc, qui s'étalait dans toutes les pièces. La richesse du motif de tapisserie sur les murs. Les fenêtres qui se succédaient au fil d'un ballet de verre. Tout convergeait vers un ensemble de détails d'une beauté à l'harmonie millimétrée.

La jeune fille semblait tout bonnement fascinée. Les vieilleries de style classique ne manquaient jamais de l'impressionner. Il y voyait l'influence de son éducation, si peu française au final, au carrefour entre deux continents. Yumi adorait la griffe vieille Europe.

Au milieu des autres visiteurs, leur duo se distinguait sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Sans doute la beauté des traits de la japonaise. Plusieurs têtes s'étaient retournées sur leur passage. Ou plutôt son passage. C'était sur elle que l'attention se braquait souvent, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Ulrich sentit son amie se figer dans ses pas. Le dos droit, le menton levé, Yumi ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Ses yeux s'étaient arrimés au plafond.

\- Mais regarde ça… _Ohlalalala..._ s'écria-t-elle, couvrant tout de suite sa bouche, de peur de déranger les autres visiteurs.

La splendeur du lustre en cristal était au moins aussi saisissante que ses dimensions. La pureté de la pierre se déployait dans tout son faste, le long d'une valse de perles hypnotiques.

Ulrich leva les yeux au plafond. Yumi venait de lui attraper le bras, surexcitée.

\- T'as souvent vu pareille merveille, toi ? C'est là qu'ils se réunissaient tous, tu te rends compte ? Tu te rends compte ? Balzac, Dumas, Gauthier, Lamartine, et…

Sa voix se perdit brutalement, comme avalée par l'évidence. La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Ulrich se demanda si les visages des grands auteurs français défilaient en ce moment dans sa tête. Elle lui paraissait soudainement lointaine, comme happée dans un songe.

Il la vit s'éloigner simplement, contemplative. Ses gestes immobiles semblaient s'emplir de la présence du lieu, les mains jointes, quelque chose de confus dans le regard.

Il avait compris qu'elle se sentait toute petite dans la maison de Victor Hugo, écrasée par la grandeur de son auteur préféré.

Ulrich ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De la timidité dans les pas de Yumi. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la sentait si craintive.

Son visage radieux s'était éclairé d'une lumière rare, il l'avait bien remarqué. Elle adorait les lieux. Ses yeux photographiaient les murs, fascinés. Chaque cloison se gravait dans sa mémoire : les contours des objets, la finesse des étoffes, l'aspect poli des boiseries…

S'il l'avait su avant. Que le 19ème, le siècle romantique pouvait lui faire tant d'effet.

\- _Les choses auraient pu être si différentes…_ souffla-t-il, mélancolique.

Ulrich posa les yeux sur elle. Il la voyait resplendir, s'enrober de cette lumière folle, outrageuse, sensuelle. Incandescente.

Quelque chose remua dans son ventre. Une sensation familière. Hautement familière. Qui lui tenaillait l'estomac, comme toujours.

Yumi poussait des cris de surprise. Ecarquillait grand les yeux. Se plantait de longues minutes devant les bustes sculptés, les tableaux, les lampes, les livres et les bouts de papier. Ses jambes tremblaient d'en voir encore et toujours plus.

Son pas fébrile multipliait les va et viens entre l'antichambre et le salon rouge. Elle trépignait, bouillonnante, comme une gamine à la curiosité insatiable.

Ulrich ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- _C'est sur, je l'amène à Guernesey la prochaine fois,_ se murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Son amour des lettres, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il avait fallu attendre l'entrée de la jeune fille en licence 1 à la Sorbonne pour s'en rendre compte. Les mots comptaient pour Yumi. La littérature française la passionnait. Une passion qui tombait à pic. Paris regorgeait de secrets d'alcôves où s'épanchait la vie des grands auteurs. Il n'y avait qu'à remonter leurs pistes à travers les monuments et musées, témoins de leurs passages. Certains auteurs poussaient même le vice jusqu'à exister en dehors des murs de la capitale. Merci Victor Hugo.

Plus loin, la jeune fille buvait les mots sur les cartels, s'enivrait du poids du temps, réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tournait parfois sur elle-même.

L'idée lui trottait en tête depuis quelques semaines. Un week-end avec Yumi, hors de Paris. Avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour le Japon.

Ulrich secoua la tête, chassant les ombres qui venaient lui vriller les yeux chaque fois qu'on mentionnait le prochain départ de la jeune fille.

Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, c'est un bout de papier qu'il en sortit, le dépliant discrètement de ses doigts prudents. Une liste qu'il avait constitué dernièrement, au fil de ses recherches.

 _Guernesey, Givergny, Chateney-Malabry…_ Les options touristiques ne manquaient pas. Merci la littérature française.

C'est Guernesey, sa maison d'exil, que préférerait Yumi, à en juger par son amour pour les mots de Victor Hugo. Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

 _Bon, alors Guernesey. Une île, donc. C'est original ça, pour un week-end. Ça va lui plaire._

Ulrich rassembla ses idées.

 _Apparemment, la devise là-bas c'est pas l'euro mais la livre. En même temps, au beau milieu de la Manche… Y a de grandes chances que ce soit plutôt british, comme accueil. Ce sera un peu notre tout premier voyage à l'étranger, d'une certaine façon. Je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait de pouvoir mettre en pratique toutes les heures d'anglais qu'on a pu se taper à Kadik._

Ulrich attrapa son portable, se lançant dans les comptes. £ _8 la visite. Pas mal. A prévoir en plus le billet de train, les frais pour le ferry, deux ou trois restos, et bien sûr une nuit d'hôtel… 300€ à tout casser, non ? Ça devrait être jouable._

Son doigt s'aventura sur les sites de réservations. défila sous ses yeux, tandis que la vapeur lui montait aux joues.

 _Quoi ?! 294€ la nuit ? Pour un truc aussi kitch ? Hors de question. Avec tout ce rose, elle va s'enfuir en courant._

Ulrich se massa les tempes. Son beau programme prenait l'eau. La contrariété lui zébra le visage. Ses doigts s'agitèrent sur son iphone.

 _Bon, on est pas non plus obligés de dormir sur l'île, non ? Y a les villes aux alentours aussi. Cherbourg ? Ce sera juste un peu moins romantique…_

\- Ulrich ? T'as vu ça !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux. Son amie l'appelait, quelques mètres plus loin. Ni une, ni deux, sa main projeta son téléphone au fond sa poche, avant de s'y engouffrer pour se composer son air nonchalant de toujours.

Yumi, le dos très droit, observait religieusement les reliefs d'un crayonné.

\- De sa main à lui, précisa-t-elle.

Ulrich perçut le trait prendre forme sur le papier. Le nez long, les yeux exorbités, une expression ridicule et un corps minuscule : une caricature.

Le jeune homme, qui avait pourtant potassé le sujet Victor Hugo avant la visite, ignorait que l'auteur donnait dans la satyre.

\- Il était plutôt bon en dessin, Victor.

Yumi hocha la tête.

\- Tu le prends en photo ?

\- Pour ce cher Odd, expliqua Ulrich. Qu'il commence à s'inspirer pour l'année prochaine.

Pianotant sur son portable, les doigts du jeune homme composèrent un rapide sms plein d'ironie à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

\- Je le vois déjà en grand artiste toujours les doigts pleins de peinture, s'amusa-t-il en cliquant sur envoyer.

\- S'il réussit son bac… ajouta Yumi, espiègle.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice.

\- On s'en prend une ? On en a pas beaucoup, des photos ensemble, proposa timidement Ulrich.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, le rouge empourprant ses joues.

Elle lui était reconnaissante de cette audace, qu'elle ne s'autorisait jamais. Un selfie avec Ulrich, c'était toujours un grand moment.

Yumi s'avança près de son ami, qui tendait déjà le bras. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, l'atmosphère sembla brusquement se tendre. Ils étaient si proches que son souffle lui caressait la joue, faisant naitre des frissons le long de ses bras. Ils ne rentraient pourtant toujours pas dans le champ de l'objectif.Alors Yumi appuya doucement sa tête contre son épaule, de manière à ce que leurs deux visages apparaissent dans le cadre. Ulrich, qui tentait de se départir de son air gêné, immortalisa le souvenir de ses doigts.

\- Ça donne quoi ? demanda-t-elle, en profitant pour se dégager de cette proximité difficile.

Ulrich, qui avait regagné composture, lui tendit son téléphone, faisant défiler les images pour elle.

\- Elle est vraiment bien, celle-là.

\- Je te l'envoie.

\- Merci, lui sourit-elle, tandis qu'un SMS de leur deux visages s'affichait déjà sur son propre écran.

Yumi fit mine d'engager ses pas vers les prochaines pièces du musée, avant de se raviser.

\- Au fait, tu regardais quoi de si fascinant sur ton portable tout à l'heure ?

\- Rien, un spam de Jérémie, mentit-il.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

 _Merde._ Il avait répondu trop vite. L'excuse sentait le bidon. Elle allait comprendre. Il faudrait qu'il avoue tout. Et la surprise Guernesey serait gâchée.

Mais Yumi s'était arrêtée net. Devant elle se dressait le portrait d'une femme.

Ulrich la contourna, pour venir se planter face au cadre : un dégradé de gris duquel surgissait les traits fins d'une très belle femme. Du blanc d'albâtre lui tombait des épaules, venant rehausser les couches noires du crayonné.

\- C'est Léopoldine, tu crois ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

\- Mais non, c'est sa femme. La seconde. C'est Juliette. Juliette Drouet.

Le portrait semblait sourire au visiteur. La jeune femme dessinée, les mains jointes, le regard un peu dans le vide, l'esprit sans doute ailleurs, semblait se tenir loin, très loin des volumes encombrants de sa parure.

\- Avec cette robe, tu crois qu'elle pouvait passer les portes ? railla Ulrich, désignant l'étroitesse du couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

Mais la jeune fille demeurait stoïque, imperturbable, les yeux aimantés sur le portrait de Juliette Drouet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… murmura-t-elle.

L'élégance de sa posture l'avait foudroyée. La beauté du vêtement, la délicatesse de la coiffure tressée, la finesse du mouvement de poignet…

Yumi porta ses mains sur ses tempes, machinalement. Ses doigts dessinèrent les contours en amande de ses yeux, comme déçus de les découvrir bridés.

\- T'es plus belle qu'elle, souffla Ulrich sur son épaule, certain qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

La peau de la jeune fille s'électrifia. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais un murmure s'était déposé sur elle, comme un courant d'air. Un chuchotis flou, aussi fragile que tendre.

Quelque chose de doux lui flotta dans le cœur.

Un courant chaud, vigoureux, dangereusement plaisant, qu'elle s'empressa de chasser d'un revers de la main.

Ses pas rattrapèrent ceux d'Ulrich, qui déambulait lentement dans la pièce, promenant son regard sur les murs, gratifiant certains objets d'un coup d'œil expéditif. Yumi l'observa un moment, curieuse, avant de se lancer.

\- Et toi t'es pas émerveillé par cet endroit ?

\- Si, mais moins que toi.

Ulrich fourra ses mains dans ses poches, pour mieux se donner contenance. Continuer l'explication sembla lui coûter.

\- Tu sais, ça ressemble un peu à chez moi, hésita-t-il. Peut-être pas la console Louis XVI ni les vases chinois, mais l'ambiance vieille France romantique c'est exactement ce que tu peux trouver dans le salon de mes parents.

Yumi se tut, comme frappée par la foudre. Il ne les mentionnait jamais. Ses origines aisées. Ulrich, si simple. Sa fortune familiale pesait pourtant lourd.

Elle avait tendance à l'oublier.

\- J'ignorais que la famille Stern collectionnait les titres de noblesses, railla-t-elle, pour se redonner contenance.

\- Je te l'avais dit pourtant, siffla-t-il, goguenard. T'es l'une des seules à qui j'ai parlé du manoir.

Il lui avait lancé ça, l'air de rien. Au prix d'un sourire désarmant.

Yumi déglutit, masquant mal sa nervosité.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, ces piqures de rappel finissaient toujours par dresser un mur entre Ulrich et elle. Clairement, ils ne venaient pas du même monde.

Ulrich avait senti le malaise la gagner et se maudissait pour ses paroles. Le scénario se répétait toujours. Inlassablement. Avec tout le monde. Dès qu'il mentionnait le manoir.

Le jeune homme soupira, agacé.

Il avait cru qu'il leur était possible d'en rire. Il s'était trompé. Ses pas s'engagèrent à la suite de son amie, qui s'était tue, pensive.

Les images qui lui venaient s'enracinaient dans son esprit, semblant soudain créer un gouffre entre eux. Elle fixait le plafond, contemplative.

Ulrich serra les poings.

\- T'as grandi là-dedans espèce de veinard, murmura-t-elle, désignant la beauté du lustre en cristal.

\- Les banques et l'armée, Yumi. Pas les arts ni les lettres. Ça change tout, niveau ambiance.

\- Mais pas niveau patrimoine, souffla-t-elle.

\- On s'en fout, du patrimoine, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. Puis je suis pas même pas sûr qu'il me reviendra. Mon père a menacé de me déshériter si j'avais pas mon bac cette année.

La jeune fille étouffa un rire.

Ulrich respirait mieux, content d'avoir désamorcé la gêne.

\- Tu pourras faire un musée toi aussi dans ton manoir, pour, je sais pas moi, exposer les titres de noblesse de ta famille, quand tu seras vieux et bedonnant.

\- Hé ! Je serai _jamais_ bedonnant, est-ce que c'est compris ?

Yumi observa son ami. Sa silhouette élancée, qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Sa musculature, athlétique, objet de trouble chez toute la gente féminine. Les yeux bruns, la mâchoire sensuelle, le corps de rêve de l'homme renversant qu'il était devenu.

\- Non, aucune chance, sourit-elle, les battements de son cœur soudainement fébriles.

Ulrich l'avait devancée, s'engageant dans la pièce attenante au salon. Un groupe d'adolescentes s'étaient retournées sur son passage. Des messes basses à son sujet fusèrent entre les murs.

\- _Non mais t'as vu ce mec ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…_

Yumi soupira. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Le groupe de filles échafaudait déjà des plans, tergiversant sur laquelle d'entre elles irait l'aborder. Yumi pariait sur la bimbo de droite.

 _On peut pas te laisser 5 minutes, toi…_ râla-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle s'impose, avant qu'une des filles ne tente une approche. D'un pas décidé, elle se hâta de rejoindre son ami, sans un regard pour la basse-cour.

Il s'était planté bien en face d'une statue grecque, les sourcils froncés, en pleine expectative.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Si la moitié des filles de ce monde savaient qu'en plus il était riche, s'en était fini de leur tranquillité. Les origines bourgeoises, ça marchait sur tout le monde. Même sur elle, malheureusement.

\- Dis… Si je croise la famille Stern au détour d'un bouquin, tu crois qu'éventuellement ça pourrait désigner la tienne ? glissa-t-elle, l'air de rien.

\- Yumi, tu te crois drôle ?

\- Quoi, je sais pas moi ! Vous étiez peut-être des gens super importants…

 _Vous l'êtes peut-être encore maintenant. Ce serait le cas que tu ne me le dirais même pas, j'en suis sûre,_ rajouta-t-elle en pensée, non sans une certaine amertume.

Yumi croisa les bras.

\- Dis-moi la vérité. Je peux croiser ton nom dans les bouquins que je dois lire pour mon cycle de littérature ce semestre oui ou non ?

\- Non, je crois pas. Ils ont rien fait de très spécial mes foutus ancêtres, à part se battre.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Elle le sentait, à la façon qu'il avait de fuir son regard.

Ulrich enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, l'air renfrogné.

\- Disons juste que dans un musée comme celui-là, je serais pas surpris un jour de tomber sur le portrait de mon arrière-arrière grand oncle en train de serrer la main de Napoléon. Ou de lui faire la guerre, je sais pas trop.

Yumi étouffa un rire. Ce n'était pas tant son air contrit, ses sourcils bougons ni sa grimace agacée. Mais le trait d'humour était tout simplement irrésistible.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ulrich esquissa un sourire. Quelque chose de solaire émanait définitivement de ce garçon. Yumi s'arracha à ses rêveries, brisant l'œillade, au grand regret de son ami.

\- Et toi, tes ancêtres ? questionna-t-il en la rattrapant. A part les champs d'Okinawa et le fier samouraï de l'ère Meiji?

\- J'en sais pas plus. Tu sais moi j'ai pas vraiment connu mes grands-parents. Hormis ce que veut bien m'en dire mon père, je sais vraiment peu de choses sur mes racines.

\- Nous on a un arbre généalogique brodé à même la tapisserie… bredouilla Ulrich, à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et le dégoût.

\- Ah ouais ? Je trouve ça hyper cool.

\- Ben t'es bien la seule.

\- _Albrecht_ tu sais de qui ça vient, du coup ?

\- Ouais. L'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand père. Un grand général. Royaliste. A bousillé la vie de plein de gens. Une brute épaisse, en somme. Du coup, on a tous Albrecht à la fin de nos noms. Mon père, mon oncle, mon cousin… Enfin, tous les mecs Stern, quoi. La fierté de la famille, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Yumi s'était enfermée dans un silence songeur.

Ulrich regrettait déjà ses aveux. Ses yeux se fermèrent, anxieux. Aborder le sujet le mettait toujours dans un tel état de malaise. Il n'était pas rare qu'une colère sourde finisse par l'accompagner.

La jeune fille le fixait, un air perdu en travers du visage. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rictus malicieux ne se peigne sur ses lèvres.

Ulrich fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Alors comme ça on descend d'une lignée de puissants généraux ?

\- Mmh. Je vois vraiment pas ce qui y a de si drôle, se vexa-t-il.

\- Ta tête en ce moment.

Elle avait dit ça très simplement, quelque chose de bienveillant dans le regard. Ulrich tenta de se radoucir.

\- Ecoute elle est compliquée l'histoire des Stern, commença-t-il.

\- Je sais que tu détestes en parler mais… Je t'ai jamais demandé d'où vous êtes originaires. Je veux dire, en Allemagne.

\- De Frankfurt.

\- T'y es déjà allé ?

\- Quand j'avais 5 ans, une fois. J'étais trop petit, je m'en rappelle pas.

\- Et il date de quand le moment où vous avez définitivement tourné le dos à vos origines allemandes ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi, Yumi. Bien avant la première guerre mondiale.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je comprends pas que ça t'intéresse pas, l'histoire de ta famille.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'as jamais rencontré mes parents.

Ulrich enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, son air grognon plus que jamais porté en bandoulière. Son amie l'observa sous cape, entre tendresse et désapprobation, en pleine bataille avec elle-même quant au risque de prononcer les mots qui allaient suivre. Finalement, la jeune fille se lança.

\- Tu sais…bredouilla-t-elle. Ça me dirait bien un jour, de les voir en chair et en os, tes parents. Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles…

\- Ouais ben ça c'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Yumi fronça les sourcils. Cette remarque beaucoup trop cinglante l'avait piquée.La jeune fille croisa les bras, quelque chose de raide dans le pli de la lèvre.

Le long d'un regard soucieux, Ulrich sut qu'il l'avait froissée.

\- Tu voudrais plus me fréquenter après ça, crois-moi. Ce sont des bêtes sauvages avides de sang coagulé. Ils le récoltent sur leurs proies qu'ils assomment d'ennui à coup de litanies interminables sur l'honneur, l'ambition, le travail et l'argent.

\- N'importe quoi, Ulrich…

Un petit sourire indulgent pendait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait compris. Ulrich en soupira d'aise, la cherchant de nouveau du regard.

Un groupe de touristes s'étaient glissés entre eux, appareil photos en main et grands chapeaux extravagants sur la tête.

 _Tiens, des japonais…_ remarqua-t-il.

Depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait Yumi et Hiroki, il lui était devenu facile de reconnaître les traits nippons. Plus que par les formes du visages, c'est par l'attitude que le groupe se distinguait : il y avait d'ailleurs un petit quelque chose de la famille Ishiyama dans leur façon de se tenir. Les visiteurs semblaient pris dans une discussion animée. Le sujet leur tenait visiblement à cœur, piquant la curiosité d'Ulrich.

\- Du coup tu comprends tout ce qu'ils disent ?

Yumi hocha la tête.

\- Ouais. Ils parlent de toi.

\- Hein, de moi ?

\- Ils sont surpris qu'on se parle tous les deux.

\- Bah, pourquoi ?

\- D'après toi ? souffla-t-elle. Barrière culturelle.

Son ami, la dévisagea, interdit.

\- Et la fille te trouve très beau, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec en s'éloignant.

Ulrich fit volte face. Il n'avait même pas remarqué de fille. Du haut de son bon mètre vingt, une petite japonaise pianotait pourtant sur son portable. Ulrich leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est une gamine, elle doit avoir 12 ans…

La jeune fille s'était réfugiée dans un silence boudeur, en proie à l'agacement. Si même ses compatriotes et les gamines s'y mettaient, elle n'en verrait décidément jamais le bout. Ulrich accéléra le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Hé ! Faudrait que tu me donnes des cours un de ces jours !

Mais Yumi avait perçut l'éclat de la nouveauté au détour d'une porte et brûlait déjà de s'y rendre, feignant l'indifférence. Ulrich soupira. Tenter de désamorcer ses sautes d'humeur, c'était peine perdue. Les mains dans les poches, il s'enfonça le long d'un silence bougon, marmonnant d'amertume, s'engageant dans les pas de la japonaise.

\- Wouah… laissa-t-il échapper en pénétrant la nouvelle pièce à la suite de son amie.

Laques et porcelaines embrasaient les murs, le long d'une symphonie rythmée par les couleurs caractéristique du mobilier d'Asie. L'immense lustre en forme de lanterne qui pendait au plafond lui décrocha la mâchoire.

\- Et donc Victor Hugo s'est installé un salon chinois dans sa maison parce qu'il était … fan de la Chine et du Japon ? Ça nous fait un point commun, dis donc.

\- Non, le japonisme c'était juste à la mode à cette époque là, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Le japonisme ?

\- Ouais. C'est le nom d'une sorte de courant artistique. En fait, à cette époque c'était la mode de collectionner les objets qui venaient du Japon. Van Gogh, Zola, Victor Hugo… Tous les grands peintres, écrivains, musiciens l'ont fait. On appelle japonisme l'influence qu'on eut tous ces objets sur l'art français, notamment dans la peinture. Le cerné noir de Cézanne, il vient directement des estampes japonaises.

\- Tu sais vraiment tout, toi, siffla Ulrich.

Yumi lui rendit son sourire enjôleur.

C'était toujours elle qui détournait les yeux la première. Fuyante, face à son regard sans doute un peu trop appuyé. Ulrich avait mis des années pour oser lui lancer ces yeux-là. Cette audace ne lui venait pas de nulle-part. Il l'avait appris, patiemment, au prix parfois d'un bras de fer. Avec William. Entre autres.

Aussi, pour lui l'arrivée d'un nouveau rival dans le paysage ne passait jamais inaperçu. Surtout pas dans un musée.

Grand, ténébreux, nonchalant. Il avait la stature idéale du poète maudit, appuyé contre la rambarde.

 _\- Pile son genre, en plus…_ s'énerva Ulrich.

L'inconnu, désinvolte, feignait de lire les cartels, des fringues très stylées et surement une anthologie des _Contemplations_ de Victor Hugo au fond du sac.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de six secondes pour qu'Ulrich l'ait dans le collimateur.

Il avait bien remarqué son petit manège. La jolie japonaise lui plaisait, et il ne se gênait pas pour la reluquer. D'une pièce à l'autre, il se débrouillait pour l'avoir toujours bien en face de son champ de vision. Son regard insistant se promenait bien trop librement sur elle.

Le jeune homme, qui brûlait d'aller lui montrer sa façon de penser, se contenta de le toiser d'un air mauvais lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Yumi s'engouffra dans la pièce suivante, Ulrich sur ses talons.

Une déferlante de rouge vint leur taper la rétine. L'avalanche cinabre enveloppait les murs. Les deux amis clignèrent des yeux. La lumière avait changé. Et l'atmosphère, tamisée, annonçait la teneur plus personnelle du lieu.

\- Sa chambre… murmura-t-elle.

Ulrich détourna le regard. En face d'eux, le grand miroir dessinait leurs silhouettes côte à côte, le long d'un secret d'alcôve dense, contenu et si bien gardé, qu'il ne semblait n'exister pour personne, à jamais prisonnier d'un timide aveu.

La jeune fille avait posé ses yeux sur le lit à baldaquin. L'élégance de ses courbes, la richesse de sa tenture l'avaient frappée de stupeur.

\- J'ai plus envie de dormir sur un futon, déclara Yumi.

Ulrich éclata de rire.

Plutôt que Yumi, il imaginait davantage Aelita se pavaner derrière les rideaux du baldaquin. Ou pire, Sissi.

Mais si les lits princiers lui plaisaient… L'information était bonne à prendre. D'ailleurs, la chambre de Guernesey disposait d'un baldaquin. Dommage qu'il était rose, comme tout le reste de la pièce…

Ulrich secoua la tête. Ses hormones lui jouaient des tours.

Son amie contemplait la table, au centre de la pièce. Ou plutôt le bureau personnel d'écriture de Victor Hugo. Son visage s'était illuminé, enrobé d'un air serein. L'émotion qui s'en dégageait fit sourire son ami.

\- Y a pas de chaise ? remarqua Ulrich.

\- Non, Victor Hugo écrivait debout.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais, c'est pas commun chez les écrivains.

\- Très cool.

Ulrich croisa les bras derrière sa nuque.

L'intimité de la pièce n'était pas faite pour le mettre à l'aise. Les murs s'étaient rapprochés, les forçant à évoluer dans un espace restreint.

Yumi demeurait pensive, les yeux fixés sur la plume blanche et son encrier, qui trônaient sur le bureau. Il la sentait en proie au doute, méditant le long d'un sujet qui avait tout l'air de la rendre mélancolique.

Ulrich cherchait une vanne, un trait d'esprit à balancer, pour désamorcer la lourdeur du silence. Sans succès. Si Odd avait été là, il aurait sauté les cordages de sécurité et se serait emparé de la plume, pour faire l'intéressant aux yeux de la fille qu'il convoitait. Lui n'avait pas cette audace.

\- C'était la dernière pièce, signala Yumi.

\- C'est déjà fini ?

\- On dirait bien…

Les deux amis se sourient, circonspects.Ulrich planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je t'offre un truc à la boutique ? proposa-t-il, étonnamment sûr de lui.

\- Je crois pas qu'il y ait de boutique, ici, murmura-t-elle, passablement gênée. Mais merci, t'es adorable.

Ulrich enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, déçu.

Son amie le guidait vers la sortie, qu'il emprunta, à contre cœur.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Les bruits de l'agitation de Paris refaisaient surface.

Yumi prit une dernière photo, cette fois-ci hors des murs de l'enceinte, cadrant loggias et colonnades dans l'objectif.

\- Bon, t'es contente de ta visite ?

\- Mais tellement ! Je comprends pas pourquoi on l'a pas fait plus tôt.

Yumi s'empourpra, sur le coup de l'émotion qu'elle n'avait pas su canaliser. Ses jambes chancelaient, son esprit inhabituellement confus. Elle ouvrit la bouche, tentant de décrire son expérience.

\- C'était tellement inspirant et… tellement beau et…

Ulrich lui souriait, tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

\- Merci de partager ça avec moi. Tu sais, pour moi ça compte beaucoup.

\- Je t'en prie. Pour moi aussi ça compte beaucoup.

Il avait dit ça en la regardant droit dans les yeux. De toute la profondeur de ses iris bruns. Il la dévisageait librement. Avec assurance, le regard franc.

Yumi détourna les yeux.

\- On y va ? Les autres vont finir par nous attendre.


	2. Confluence au café de Flore

\- _Chatelet les Halles,_ déclara la voix robotique, au grand soulagement d'Ulrich qui, sanglé au fond de la rame de métro, allait finir par manquer d'air.

Yumi se glissa entre les passagers, posant un pied hors du train, rapidement suivie de son ami.

\- La ligne 4, direction Porte d'Orléan.

\- Par là, indiqua Ulrich.

La multitude d'escalators, de couloirs et de raccords d'escaliers avait de quoi donner le vertige. Valises, parapluies, bottines et pas puissants martelaient le sol, le long d'une très dense valse de gens pressés.

\- Mais quelle plaie, cette station ! grinça Yumi.

Des voyageurs déboulaient dans tous les sens. Leurs trajectoires se coupaient, s'entrecroisaient, se bousculaient sans répit. Si bien qu'à force de multiplier les esquives, la jeune fille disparaissait dans la foule, emportée par le flot des passagers.

\- Hé ! s'écria-t-il.

Sans réfléchir, sa main agrippa la sienne, et Ulrich joua des épaules pour se frayer un passage à travers les vagues d'usagers pressés. Fendant la foule, les deux amis se dépêtrèrent de la masse de voyageurs, sous l'impulsion du jeune homme.

\- Merci Superman, sourit-elle.

Ulrich eut un rire embarrassé, relâchant la main de son amie.

Resserré sur la plateforme, un groupuscule de voyageurs attendait l'arrivée imminente du métro. Des regards s'échangèrent sur le quai. Ulrich avait bien remarqué que marcher aux côtés de Yumi leur valait toujours l'attention des couples, en particulier des plus jeunes. De brefs regards se posaient systématiquement sur eux, les évaluant rapidement. Et il s'était surpris à faire de même, sans s'en rendre compte. Vêtements, visages et attitudes se disséquaient dans son inconscient, le long d'un jeu de miroir instinctif.

La jeune fille monta dans la rame, s'accrochant à la barre centrale. Ulrich se posta face à elle, bientôt rejoint par de nouveaux voyageurs, grossissant les rangs, rétrécissant l'espace.

Le métro démarra, sans manquer son classique à coup fossoyeur d'équilibre. Le regard du jeune homme balayait les silhouettes assises sans les voir, un vieux réflexe de prudence hérité du temps de Xana. Un long silence confortable s'était installé entre eux. C'est aussi ça qu'il adorait chez Yumi. Ce côté paisible, solitaire. Les mots ne lui étaient pas toujours nécessaires. Un trait de caractère qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

Brusquement, au détour d'un regard, quelque chose de saillant venait de retenir son attention.

Ulrich fronça les sourcils.

\- Y a un vieux qui te mate.

\- Où ça ? s'étonna-t-elle, une grimace embarrassée en travers des lèvres.

\- Là-bas. Et il est pas discret, l'enfoiré.

Yumi tourna la tête. Plus loin, un homme, la cinquantaine, le pack calvitie et mottes de cheveux blanc compris, lorgnait clairement sur elle.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui péter les dents ? plaisanta Ulrich.

La jeune fille croisa les bras.

\- Et si ça me plaisait de te voir faire ça ? demanda-t-elle, à la faveur d'un sourire enjôleur.

\- Je finirais en tôle avant mes 20 ans.

Il avait répondu du tac au tac, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le ton dépourvu de sarcasme. Yumi sentit ses joues s'empourprer, préférant détourner les yeux.

\- On descend à la prochaine station.

Odd Della Robia sirotait son verre dans le plus grand des calmes. Une légère brise printanière soufflait sur le café de Flore, un soleil radieux encore haut dans le ciel. Aelita Stones regardait les gens passer, la vie onduler sur le trottoir, depuis sa chaise en terrasse. A ses côtés, Jérémie Belpois touillait sa tasse de café, observant d'un œil la dissolution de son carré de sucre, scrutant d'un autre son téléphone portable.

\- Ils sont là ! Hé ! Ulrich ! Yumi ! s'écria Odd, levant les bras.

La jeune japonaise salua chaleureusement ses trois amis, plantant deux bises généreuses sur chacune de leurs joues.

\- Comme vous m'avez manqué tous les trois.

\- Trois semaines sans toi c'était long Yumi, répliqua Odd, un sourire de félin en travers des lèvres.

\- Alors, ce musée, c'était bien ? s'enquit Aelita.

\- Une splendeur ! Vous avez vraiment raté quelque chose, pas vrai Ulrich ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, sous les regards narquois d'Odd et Jérémie, tandis que Yumi se lançait dans le récit accéléré de leur visite. Aelita buvait ses paroles. Le jeune blond contemplait son sourire. Ulrich était peut être dans le juste, après tout. Le musée constituait visiblement une bonne option de sortie. Visiter Paris dans son plus pur classicisme, l'idée conquérait sans doute Aelita.

\- Du coup tu t'en sors avec tous ces partiels ? demanda Jérémie, une fois le sujet épuisé.

\- Une horreur. J'en ai fait, des nuits blanches.

\- Je compatie, souffla-t-il, le spectre du temps de Xana dans la voix.

\- Tu m'étonnes, avec toutes celles que t'as passées, toi…

\- C'est encore écrit sur ta tronche, Einstein. T'as pris quatre ans dans la gueule, à force de pianoter sur le supercalculateur.

\- Mais quand j'y repense… sourit Yumi.

Un léger silence plein de nostalgie passa sur les lèvres des cinq amis, le temps de se remémorer les souvenirs trépidants de leur train de vie précédent, jamais loin de la salle des scanners.

\- Je comprends pas comment on a fait pour pas tous redoubler, déclara Odd, le regard rêveur.

\- Ben toi c'est parce que tu pompais sur Jérémie et Aelita.

\- Heureusement qu'on était qu'au lycée. Avec la pression des études, moi j'aurais peut être fini par vous lâcher.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yumi, qui rougissait déjà de sa confession.

\- Relax, tu vas les avoir ces partiels, c'est certain, murmura Ulrich, quelque chose de doux dans la voix.

Sous la table, la jeune fille sentit le contact de ses doigts lui chatouiller la cuisse. La main d'Ulrich se referma sur la sienne, la serrant quelques secondes, le temps d'un petit geste équivoque, plein de réconfort.

\- Vous avez déjà commandé ? releva Yumi, changeant de sujet pour se redonner contenance.

\- Ouais, mais je te préviens c'est juste hyper cher ici. 6,20€ le coca, t'y crois pas…

\- Oui bon, je pouvais pas savoir, s'excusa Aelita, mais c'était l'occasion de l'essayer, ce café. Anaïs Fiquet en parle tellement…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle a redoublé…

\- C'est Christophe M'bala qui doit pas s'en remettre, ricana Odd.

A mesure que la conversation s'éloignait de leur noyau dur, Yumi, se sentit enveloppée d'une douce chaleur. Elle savait que le café de Flore, le café littéraire, Aelita l'avait choisi pour lui faire plaisir à elle.

Quelque chose de bienveillant flottait dans l'atmosphère. Ulrich venait de commander pour elle, ses quatre amis discutant des déboires de ses anciens camarades de lycée, séparés par les études.

Plus loin, la vie faisait rage dans Paris, hors de leur microcosme. Il leur avait fallu apprendre qu'autre chose existait, une autre vie, loin de l'usine et de son supercalculateur. La jeune fille prit bien soin de mémoriser tous les détails de cette scène, de cette rue, de ce moment, de ce jour, pour se rappeler de ne jamais laisser filer ces éléments très loin d'elle.

Yumi se disait que le bonheur avait sans doute un gout de cette minute-là lorsqu'une ombre, étonnamment bien placée dans l'axe du soleil, vint lui obstruer la lumière.

Aelita ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

\- Tiens c'est le club des cinq. Vous faites dans les lieux branchés vous, maintenant ?

C'était une voix haut-perchée ô combien connue qui avait parlé. Yumi soupira. Son timbre lui avait presque manqué.

\- Sissi comme je suis trop content de te voir ! s'écria Odd. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Les inscriptions, minauda-t-elle. Il faut s'y prendre de bonne heure pour avoir sa place. Même quand on est la fille du proviseur du lycée le plus influent de la ville.

Sissi Delmas leur faisait face, son air de suffisance bien en place en travers du visage. Sa silhouette élancée, harmonieuse, attirait invariablement l'attention des passants sur elle.

\- Ah oui tu vas faire quoi l'année prochaine ? demanda Yumi, curieuse.

\- Je suis prise à l'IFM.

Jérémie haussa les épaules. Sissi soupira face aux cinq regards incrédules que lui lançait la bande d'amis.

\- L'institut français de la mode. C'est une des plus grandes écoles de stylisme de Paris, expliqua-t-elle. Quand on veut décrocher une brillante carrière dans les strass et les paillettes, il faut savoir se former par le meilleur.

\- Ouais, enfin ça c'est si t'arrives à avoir ton bac… pouffa Odd.

Le jeune blond ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une répartie des plus cinglantes en représailles. Mais Sissi lui souriait presque amicalement, à la faveur d'une œillade complice. Après tout, cette escalade de vannes, c'était de bonne guerre.

\- Et toi ça gaz à la fac ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Yumi, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

\- Plutôt, oui. Les cours sont passionnants.

\- Tu bois un verre avec nous ? proposa Aelita.

\- Non merci, j'ai pas le temps. J'ai une visite d'appart dans un quart d'heure.

\- Aller, t'as réussi à ce que ton père accepte de te payer un appart ? Grande classe ! s'écria Odd.

\- Tu t'y prends tôt, souligna Ulrich.

\- Bien-sûr, pas question de se faire doubler. Tu devrais t'y mettre aussi, les places sont chères, gloussa-t-elle, un petit sourire satisfait en travers des lèvres.

\- C'était cool de te revoir Sissi, sourit Yumi.

\- Ouais, ouais, si ça se trouve on se croisera tous les jours ma grande. Mon école de mode elle est à côté de ta fac, apparemment. Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ?

Yumi ouvrit la bouche, interloquée. Aucune répartie ne lui traversa l'esprit. La jeune fille croisa les bras, mouchée par la réplique de Sissi qui savourait son triomphe, les yeux braqués sur Ulrich.

\- J'en suis ravie… souffla-t-elle, dépitée.

La jeune brune arqua un sourcil conquérant. Déstabiliser l'harmonie de sa vieille bande d'amis-ennemis ne manquait jamais de faire naitre un sourire vainqueur sur son visage.

\- Aller, à plus les nazes, salua-t-elle.

\- A demain tu veux dire… rectifia Odd, rendant le signe de la main que la jeune fille leur avait envoyé.

Le menton bien haut, Sissi s'éloignait gracieusement, tandis que de nombreux passants se retournaient sur son passage.

\- Moi je suis plutôt content de plus l'avoir dans ma classe, déclara Jérémie, tandis que la démarche chaloupée de Sissi disparaissait à l'angle de la rue.

\- T'exagère Jérémie elle est pas si chiante que ça, Sissi. Et on a récolté bien pire dans la notre, à sa place, souffla Aelita. Je reviens.

La jeune fille poussa sa chaise avec humeur, agrippa son sac et se dirigea vers les toilettes, le long d'une moue agacée.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit Ulrich.

\- Mais non, c'est Aelita qui disjoncte à cause d'une fille de notre classe.

\- Non, sans rire ?

\- Pour que la douce Aelita s' énerve, faut pourtant y aller fort... C'est qui cette fille ? questionna Odd, curieux.

\- Ben… C'est Laura Gauthier.

Ulrich eut une grimace.

\- C'est qui Laura Gauthier ? demanda Yumi.

\- Un cauchemar avec de longs cheveux blonds.

\- Une de tes ex ?

\- Même pas en rêve, cracha Odd.

\- Quoi, une fille de Kadic que t'as pas essayé de te taper ? railla Yumi.

\- Tu rigoles ? Rien que quand elle ouvre la bouche, ça suffit à m'énerver pour la semaine, pesta Odd.

\- A ce point là ?

\- Disons qu'Hermione Granger est discrète à côté de Laura Gauthier.

\- Je vois le genre, fit Yumi, acquiesçant.

\- Non je t'assure tu vois pas, lâcha Ulrich.

\- Et comment ça se fait que tu la connais, toi ? s'étonna Yumi.

\- C'est pas trop possible de pas la connaître, celle-là. Demande à ton frère, même lui pourra t'en brosser le portrait.

Yumi croisa les bras, un air de soupçon dans le pli du sourcil.

\- Aelita pense qu'elle s'intéresse à moi… coupa Jérémie.

Il y eut un silence. Puis trois éclats de rire fusèrent sur la terrasse de café.

\- Quoi, je vois pas ce qui y a de si drôle, se vexa-t-il.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Einstein, disons que t'es pas vraiment…

\- Un piège à filles comme moi, renchérit Odd, croisant les bras derrière la nuque.

\- C'est ça, rigolez, s'écria Aelita, reprenant place sur sa chaise. En attendant je sais ce que je vois et je sais ce que je dis.

La jeune fille croisait les bras, une moue rageuse en travers des lèvres. Odd eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas céder aux appels du sarcasme, une vanne bien sentie sur le bout de la langue.

\- Bon, et vos orientations, alors ? demanda Yumi, volant au secours de son amie. C'est bientôt le moment de remplir les fiches de pré-inscription, non ?

Jérémie hocha la tête.

\- Ben moi je suis pris à l'école 42, à Polytechnique et à Supaero, déclara-t-il. Du coup je sais pas encore quoi choisir, j'hésite.

De nouveaux rires fusèrent. Sans surprise, ses amis reconnaissaient bien là leur petit génie, celui qui avait, par la seule force de ses neurones et de son clavier, contré une intelligence artificielle meurtrière à seulement 13 ans. A dire vrai, personne ne se faisait de soucis pour l'avenir de Jérémie Belpois, au grand dam de celui-ci qui n'aurait pas été contre un peu plus de sollicitude.

Yumi se tourna vers Odd.

\- Et toi ?

\- Les Beaux-Arts, bien sûr ! C'est tout vu ! J'ai tracé un plan de carrière avec mes sœurs à Noël.

\- Et ça donne quoi ce plan de carrière ? railla Ulrich.

\- Licence 1 Art Pla aux beaux arts, licence 2 option Ciné, licence 3 Graphisme et Communication Visuelle.

\- T'es au courant qu'une licence c'est trois années ? soupira son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, ouais, bien sûr. Mais j'assure mes arrières. En cas d'échec. Ces années c'est dans l'ordre de mes préférences. J'ai tout prévu t'inquiète.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais faire ingé-son comme ton père, s'étonna Jérémie.

\- Dis-donc ça fait deux ans qu'il est plus ingé-son, mon père.

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait pourtant avoir bassiné ses amis de longues minutes avec l'instabilité latente des carrières de sa famille d'artistes.

Jérémie lui retourna un haussement d'épaule désolé. Odd balaya l'affront d'un sourire radieux.

\- Il est dans la direction artistique maintenant, comme ma sœur Marie. C'est trop le bon plan, la DA.

\- Mais ta sœur Marie elle était pas costumière, comme ta mère ?

\- Mais non c'est du passé tout ça. Ma mère elle est scénographe maintenant.

Ulrich leva les yeux au ciel. L'instabilité des Della Robia contrastait tant avec la constance moribonde et guindée de sa propre famille. Ces rebondissements n'étaient pas toujours faciles à suivre, malgré cette petite touche excentrique qui avait le don de le faire sourire. Et de le rendre envieux.

\- Et toi, Aelita ?

\- Moi je pars en musicologie.

\- Eh ouais, on sera surement à la fac ensemble, s'exclama Odd. Tu vas voir ça va être d'enfer, princesse !

\- Personne pour lui dire qu'elle gâche ses dons de réflexion en choisissant cette voie ?

\- Fous-lui la paix Jérémie, intervint Ulrich. Aelita elle est aussi douée dans l'un que dans l'autre. Elle est assez grande pour choisir ce qu'elle préfère.

\- Aller maronne pas, Einstein, tenta Odd, posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami qui fixait sans ciller son café. Aelita, elle est super créative. Elle va créer sa propre passerelle entre l'ingé informatique et la musique. Elle va nous inventer un métier, tiens !

Jérémie soupira. Après tout, Odd n'avait peut être pas tort. Aelita était une jeune fille pleine de ressources et l'avait largement prouvé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne déchanterait pas dans ses choix de carrière.

Au centre du groupe, le samouraï tentait de se faire tout petit, ce qui manifestement n'avait pas échappé au regard de son amie.

\- Et toi, Ulrich ? demanda Yumi.

Au silence qui suivit, la jeune fille sut qu'elle n'aurait pas du poser la question. Le malaise avait gagné la table. Trois regards accusateurs se posèrent sur elle.

Ulrich soupira, agacé.

\- T'as touché un sujet sensible. Chez les Stern l'orientation c'est tabou, avertit Odd.

Yumi l'observait sans comprendre, le regard inquiet. Ulrich compris que son attitude rendait tout le monde nerveux. Le long d'un effort surhumain, il desserra les dents.

\- Ben voilà, y a mon père qui tient absolument à ce que j'aille dans la finance. Et comme j'ai pas les notes pour faire l'ENA ou Science-Po, il veut que j'intègre une espèce d'école de commerce-finance à la con. Et il me laisse pas le choix. C'est à dire que si j'y vais pas, il me coupe les vivres et ce sera _« Ulrich démerde-toi »_ ou _« Ulrich trouve un boulot en parallèle de tes études »._

Jérémie grimaça. Réentendre la nouvelle, qu'il avait de prime abord pris pour un canular, le plongeait de nouveau dans l'embarras. En face de lui, Yumi semblait bouleversée. Ulrich, consterné, fixait son verre en silence.

\- Mais quel relou ton paternel, souffla Odd.

\- Et ta mère, elle dit quoi ?

\- Rien, comme d'hab.

\- Et toi, t'aurais envie de faire quoi ? demanda Yumi d'une voix douce.

Le jeune brun secoua la tête, désemparé.

\- Lyokoguerrier ? pouffa Odd.

Aelita lui balança un douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes. Son ami, faussement vexé, s'enferma dans un silence boudeur.

Ulrich poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Ben franchement, moi j'en sais rien. Je sais pas du tout ce que je veux faire, voilà.

Un silence désolé ponctua cette phrase, accompagnant le désarroi du jeune brun.

\- Hey, c'est pas grave, murmura Yumi, posant doucement sa main sur la sienne.

\- T'inquiète pas Ulrich, on a encore quelques mois pour y réfléchir. Ça te laisse encore du temps pour te décider, sourit Aelita, qui n'aimait pas voir l'abattement sur le visage de son ami.

\- Avec un peu de chance ce laps de temps rendra ton père un peu moins con ? tenta Odd.

\- Ça je crois pas, non. Mon père, c'est un cas désespéré, soupira Ulrich.

Le jeune brun, qui détestait s'afficher dans ses moments de faiblesse, s'enfonça le long de son air renfrogné.

Yumi, qui s'en voulait d'avoir amené le sujet sur le tapis, lui coula un regard d'excuses auquel il répondit par un faible sourire.

\- Du coup c'est pour quand le grand piratage ? lança-t-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet.

\- Quel piratage ?

\- Mais le tien, princesse. Celui de ton compte en banque, railla Odd.

\- C'est pour bientôt. Je rassemble les outils nécessaires en ce moment, déclara Jérémie.

\- Waouh, vous allez vraiment pouvoir le faire ? s'exclama Yumi.

\- Ben oui qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Avec tout l'argent qui dort dans les comptes de Franz Hopper, on va quand même pas laisser Aelita à la rue.

Odd ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Jérémie, la tête d'ampoule toujours planquée derrière son ordinateur, envisageait le cambriolage d'une banque.

\- C'est quand même risqué… Y aurait pas moyen de le faire à la légale ? chuchota Ulrich.

\- Pas vraiment vu que Franz Hopper est… Vu qu'il est… toujours porté disparu, affirma Jérémie, prenant bien garde au choix de ses mots.

La jeune fille, sentant son regard craintif, secoua la tête.

\- En attendant encore quelques années, je pourrais me substituer à Aelita Shaeffer et prendre possession du patrimoine de mes parents. Du coup en cas de coup dur, je pourrais toujours vendre la villa en Suisse.

Odd ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, sidéré devant les sourires de conspirateurs que s'échangeaient ses deux amis. Lui qui s'était préparé à subvenir financièrement aux besoins de sa « cousine», tâtant déjà le terrain depuis des mois auprès de ses parents afin qu'ils se portent garants d'Aelita, s'était fait doubler par la science informatique. Quelle ironie.

\- Vous avez rien à envier à Bonnie et Clyde, tous les deux, railla-t-il.

\- C'est qui Bonnie et Clyde ?

Ulrich éclata de rire.

L'air avait regagné en légèreté. Et de nouveau, la bande d'ami partageait un de ses moments phares, ceux qui cimentaient leur relation à bien des égards, envers et contre toutes les différences. Les garçons, occupés dans leurs surenchères de vannes, respiraient l'insouciance. Aelita se demandait qui pouvaient bien être Bonnie et Clyde tandis que Yumi leur coulait un regard plein d'affection sous le soleil déclinant. Ils étaient bien, là, tous les cinq assis à cette terrasse de café. La jeune fille, nostalgique, aurait voulu que le moment s'éternise.

\- Bon, ça vous dit un apéro chez moi ce soir ? proposa-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

\- Ben, t'avais pas dit que t'avais du travail ?

\- Si, mais le prof a reculé la date de rendu à cause d'une de ses conférences. Et ça fait trop longtemps que je vous ai pas vus, j'ai pas envie de vous quitter si vite.

Jérémie lui lança un regard gêné, ses yeux oscillants entre les siens et ceux de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

\- C'est à dire qu'avec Aelita on avait déjà prévu un truc…

\- Ouais, et moi j'ai un rencard important ce soir avec la future femme de ma vie, je peux pas passer à côté de ça Yumi, même pour les beaux yeux de mes meilleurs amis. On se fait un truc samedi soir plutôt ? Promis juré sans faute ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, un sourire bien en place en travers des lèvres, masquant parfaitement sa déception.

\- Ok, promis juré sans faute.

\- Cool, Yumi ! J'ai hâte ! se réjouit Odd.

Jérémie et Aelita avaient hoché la tête. L'affaire était conclue. Il n'y avait plus qu'à faire un peu de place dans son 12m2 et à se décider dans le choix des armes : apéro à la française ou à la japonaise ?

La jeune fille croisa les jambes sur sa chaise, en plein débat intérieur face à l'audace qu'il lui fallait rassembler pour ce qui allait suivre, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à s'y résoudre seul.

Yumi fit basculer son talon sur le mollet d'Ulrich. De sorte de l'heurter doucement, mais suffisamment pour attirer son attention, tandis qu'Odd, Aelita et Jérémie s'étaient lancés dans une discussion sur la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Jim. Le jeune homme leva discrètement les yeux vers elle.

\- Et toi, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? coula-t-elle en direction d'Ulrich.

\- Rien de prévu, non, chuchota-t-il.

\- On se fait un apéro tous les deux ?

\- Aller.

Odd, qui n'avait rien perdu de ce rapprochement, souriait malicieusement.

\- C'est quoi ces messes basses là-bas ?

\- Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde ! se défendit Ulrich.

Aelita, qui avait senti le vent tourner, coupa Odd en pleine réplique.

\- Au fait Yumi, la semaine prochaine je mixe au Tabloïd. Tu crois que tu pourras être des nôtres ?

\- Bien-sûr, avec grand plaisir. C'est la fin des partiels, expliqua-t-elle sous le regard étonné d'Ulrich.

\- C'est Sissi qui va être jalouse, s'amusa Odd. A défaut d'être la reine des platines, elle a prévu d'y aller avec son mec.

\- Attends, Sissi a un nouveau mec ? Mais tu rigoles ? s'écria Yumi.

\- Quoi, tu savais pas ? Il est à la fac. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour arriver sur sa moto. C'est un grand brun mystérieux, il est hyper gaulé. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble un peu à Ulrich.

\- A Ulrich sous amphet', quoi, ricana Jérémie.

Des rires fusèrent sous le regard renfrogné du jeune brun.

Odd s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Le long d'un sourire radieux, il fit courir sa main au fond de son sac, slalomant entre les formes d'un appareil photo, d'une carte de crédit et d'une laisse pour chien. Attrapant son paquet de cigarette, le jeune blond s'enivra de l'odeur du tabac, et d'un geste de connaisseur, s'alluma une feuille de nicotine.

Ulrich fronça les sourcils.

\- Doucement sur la clope, c'est ta 3ème en une heure.

\- Fous-moi la paix maman, je t'ai rien demandé.

\- Si tu m'as demandé de t'aider à arrêter, crétin.

\- Ben j'ai changé d'avis.

\- C'était y a deux jours !

Le regard malicieux, le jeune blond envoya un geste obscène en direction de son meilleur ami.

\- Ça s'imprègne dans les draps après et j'ai l'impression de me réveiller dans un cendrier, Odd ! cria Ulrich.

Jérémie leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Tout ça pour impressionner Christelle Dell'ova…

Yumi fronça les sourcils.

\- Odd craque pour une bikeuse, expliqua Ulrich.

\- Hé, c'est une italienne ! Ça veut dire que j'ai deux fois plus de chances avec elle. D'ailleurs Ulrich, si tu pouvais sortir Kiwi ce soir et demain…

\- Dans tes rêves, mon vieux.

\- C'est vrai ça, tu l'as pas emmené ? s'étonna Yumi.

\- Au café de Flore ? Aucune chance, le métro le rend malade.

Odd attendit quelques secondes, laissant le sujet planer dans l'assistance. Il avait bien pensé à faire appel aux services d'Hiroki Ishiyama. Service que le jeune requin n'hésiterait pas à lui faire payer lourdement. Soit. Alors il demanderait à Milly et Tamia. Les options n'étaient pas multiples et il fallait bien trouver quelqu'un pour sortir son chien.

\- Ça va je m'occuperai de Kiwi.

\- Ah merci Aelita, t'es vraiment une sœur.

\- Non, une cousine, railla-t-elle.

Jérémie croisa les bras, l'air goguenard. Trois ans plus tard, son stratagème les amusait toujours autant.

\- Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi faut que je me sauve.

Odd se leva avec cérémonie, embrassant Yumi de deux bises dégoulinantes d'affection sur les joues.

\- A samedi, Yumi. A plus, les autres, salua-t-il, ne manquant pas de lancer son trousseau de clés clinquant à Aelita.

\- Hé, tu te trimballes toujours avec le double des clés de la chambre sur toi ? C'est un coup à les perdre, Odd ! sermonna Ulrich.

\- Mais non, ça c'est le triple que je me suis fait faire.

\- Et il est où le double ?

\- Entre de bonnes mains, ricana Odd, sous le regard horrifié de son meilleur ami.

\- Celles de qui ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Odd était désormais trop loin pour l'entendre.

Ulrich soupira.

\- Il aura ma peau, celui-là.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, amusés. La relation qu'entretenaient Ulrich et Odd prêtait parfois à sourire, surtout lorsque le samouraï basculait dans l'abattement, un air de défaite dramatiquement lacé autour du coup.

Yumi, le menton posé dans le creux de la main les contemplait tous, ses trois amis en face d'elle et l'ombre de celui qui s'éloignait au bout de la rue, soudainement mélancolique.

\- Bon, on prend les paris ? fit Jérémie. Moi je dis un râteau direct.

\- Tenu. Deux semaines.

\- Trois ! Elle a l'air de vraiment lui plaire ! soutint Aelita.

\- Justement.

\- Vous êtes horriiibles tous les deux !

\- Il a lâché ses plans pour reconquérir son ex ? demanda Yumi, les yeux toujours posés sur la silhouette d'Odd qui rapetissait de seconde en seconde.

\- Sam ? C'est pas plus mal.

\- Jérémie !

\- Quoi ? Elle avait une super mauvaise influence sur lui.

\- Mais il était hyper amoureux, souligna la jeune fille, peinée pour son ami.

\- Il aurait fini en tôle avant ses 20 ans, sourit Ulrich.


	3. Tentale en maison du Japon

_Bonjour chers lecteurs,_

 _Voilà qu'aujourd'hui je vous livre ENFIN ce fameux chapitre 3, m'excusant pour le retard pris à son écriture, ma vie personnelle m'ayant réservé beaucoup d'épreuves et de mauvaises surprises dernièrement._

 _J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, ce chapitre. Pour sa longueur et sa teneur. Poser le ton des choses n'était pas facile. Ce chapitre 3, c'est celui qui amorce le tournant de l'histoire, la grande question phare de l'évolution entre ces deux personnages. Nous avons donc désormais dépassé la moitié de cette fan fiction. Plus que deux chapitres (que je tenterai d'écrire plus rapidement bien sûr) viendront compléter Le chant du crépuscule._

 _D'ici là, j'espère que cette partie de l'histoire vous plaira :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, négatives comme positives !_

 _Un grand merci pour vos retours, mais aussi pour votre patience, et bien-sûr merci de me lire !_

 **Le chant du crépuscule**

 _Chapitre 3 : Tentale en maison du Japon_

Ulrich reconnaissait le blanc maculé de tâches du carrelage. La lumière froide du couloir et cette enfilade de portes ne lui étaient pourtant pas familiers. Ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'il suivait Yumi dans les coursives de la cité universitaire, les bras chargés de deux sacs de courses.

\- On commande pas des sushis ? avait-il proposé en ricanant, sachant pertinemment que cette option la mettait toujours en rage. « _Les sushis c'est un truc d'occidentaux. On mange jamais de sushis au Japon_ » avait-elle pour habitude de lui répéter.

\- Je te fais la cuisine. Pour te remercier de cette journée, avait-elle tranché, faisant mine de ne pas avoir relevé le sarcasme.

La clé tourna dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte de la petite chambre universitaire. L'espace restreint, joliment aménagé, ressemblait trait pour trait à Yumi. L'équipement, spartiate, la décoration, minimaliste, les couleurs, sobres, une touche de chaleur et de style dans les rares effets personnels qui s'affichaient sur les murs.

Ulrich posa ses sacs de courses, hésita un moment, et finit par prendre place sur le futon de la jeune fille, sans desserrer les lèvres. Son amie déballait les sacs, plaçant au frais tout ce qui devait l'être. Ses yeux clignaient nerveusement lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son invité.

\- Ulrich, arrête de bouder, pria Yumi. Je voulais pas te vexer.

\- Mmmh.

\- J'y suis pour rien si t'es mineur.

\- Mmh.

\- Aller, on s'en fout de toutes façons dans deux mois t'es majeur, c'est pareil.

\- Mmh.

\- Tu vas quand même pas rester bloqué sur cette histoire de vigile d'intermarché ?

Ulrich marmonna entre ses dents. Yumi leva les yeux au ciel. Prenant soin de se placer face à lui, la jeune fille planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ok ils ont pas voulu te vendre de l'alcool parce que, ô grand scoop, tu fais ton âge. Mais ça veut pas dire que... Sérieux, Ulrich... Tu sais bien que t'en as, de la street crédibilité. Tu sais bien que t'es un mec qui en impose.

Ulrich fixait son amie, le regard immobile.

\- Tu le penses ?

\- Oui, sourit-elle. Et puis tout le monde se retourne toujours sur ton passage.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est toi qu'ils matent.

Yumi secoua la tête, le regard sombre.

\- C'est pareil quand je suis pas là.

\- Parce que tu m'espionnes quand t'es pas là ? questionna-t-il, un sourire enjôleur en travers des lèvres.

\- Tous les soirs en bas de ta fenêtre. Aller, viens, l'entraina-t-elle, trop contente d'avoir fini par le dérider.

Elle l'avait attrapé par le poignet, et le conduisait hors de la chambre, en direction des espaces communs. Ulrich se laissait guider, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres.

La cuisine du campus, qui n'était pas bien grande, consistait en deux plans de travail, un évier ainsi que trois feus de cuisine. Yumi déballa ses ingrédients, et les rangea symétriquement, par ordre de grandeur en face d'elle. L'autocuiseur, un rice cooker toshiba, trônait sur l'étagère, proche d'une enfilade de nattes de bambous parfaitement bien rangées. Six paires de baguettes séchaient sur l'évier. L'aile du campus universitaire « maison du Japon » portait bien son nom. Ulrich se sentait comme immergé au pays du soleil levant. Son regard se promenait sur les étagères, accrochant des détails de poignées, manches et couvercles estampillés de kanjis.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos de Yumi, qui s'était déjà mise au travail. Avec la souplesse d'un chat, il se posta derrière elle, penché sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas nous faire quoi ? s'enquit-il, curieux.

\- Surprise du chef.

Ulrich croisa les bras, observant les gestes droits, précis, habitués de son amie. La jeune fille attrapait ses ustensiles, ouvrait des tiroirs, lavait les légumes avec agilité.

\- Je peux t'aider à faire un truc ? se proposa-t-il tandis qu'elle versait le riz dans l'autocuiseur.

\- Ouais, tu peux me couper les oignons.

Ulrich fit la moue. De toutes les tâches à accomplir, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui refile la plus ingrate. Et la seule où son orgueil en prendrait un coup. Devait-il rester là, stoïque et charismatique, condamné à se faire titiller le canal lacrymal par un légume ?

La forme ronde le narguait depuis le plan de travail. Le samouraï serra les poings. Il ne serait pas dit qu'Ulrich Stern se laisserait impressionner par un pédoncule.

 _« Bon, aller. A nous deux, la racine. »_

Le jeune homme attrapa le couteau qu'on lui tendait, les sourcils froncés, un rictus concentré en travers des lèvres. Au fur et à mesure que les lamelles se détachaient du bulbe, la sensation tant redoutée vint évidemment lui piquer les yeux.

• Putain... marmonna-t-il.

Ulrich retenait ses larmes.

Pleurer devant Yumi ? Non, hors de question. Ce n'était définitivement pas viril.

La jeune fille, du coin de l'œil, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse ? T'as l'air en galère.

\- Non ça va, je maitrise l'oignon.

Il avait balancé ça d'un ton badin, le même qu'il adoptait sur Lyoko, face à la menace des tirs au laser. Yumi se tourna vers son ami, intriguée.

Une larme perlait au coin de son œil. La jeune fille eut toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Deux reniflements plus tard, Ulrich lui présentait les rondelles de son labeur, couvé du regard attendri de son amie, qui faisait mine de ne pas remarquer ses yeux rougis.

\- Et donc t'as progressé en cuisine depuis que t'habites seule ? demanda-t-il, une fois les effets pervers de sa mission complètement disparus.

\- J'étais déjà la reine des fourneaux avant.

Yumi s'essuya le front.

\- Mais c'est vrai que parfois la cuisine de ma mère me manque, pas toi ? En plus ça fait longtemps que t'es pas rentré chez toi.

\- Tu sais, ma mère n'a jamais vraiment cuisiné, confia-t-il. Chez moi c'est Hilde qui fait à manger. Hilde c'est, euh... L'intendante de la maison.

Surprise, Yumi lâcha le couteau, qui manqua de se planter dans son mollet.

\- Te fais pas mal à cause de ce que je te dis, ç'en vaut pas la peine, marmonna-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser l'objet tranchant.

Ulrich risqua un œil vers son amie qui le regardait, incrédule. De nouveau, la barrière sociale se dressait entre eux. Le jeune homme se gifla mentalement.

\- Yumi ça a l'air pompeux dit comme ça, mais en vrai je t'assure que...

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète. C'est juste que... Je m'y habitue pas. T'avais ta propre cuisinière ! Waouh, ben dis-donc... Ça a pas du être facile le premier jour de cantine à Kadic.

\- Tu l'as dit... sourit-il.

La jeune fille plongea les mains sous l'évier, à la recherche d'une poêle, fuyant clairement son regard.

\- Du coup t'as jamais cuisiné ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur sa tâche.

\- Pas souvent, non.

\- Aie, très mauvais point, Ulrich, très mauvais point pour toi.

\- Je compte sur toi pour m'apprendre, lança-t-il, espiègle. Y a que toi qui peux rattraper cette éducation lamentable.

Yumi sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il venait de lui lancer un audacieux clin d'œil.

La jeune fille tenta de se reprendre, une répartie bien sentie au bord des lèvres.

\- Genre. En vrai t'es trop p...

\- Mais oui, je suis trop perdu sans toi, la moucha-t-il, devinant ses mots exacts. Aller, on commence par quoi ?

Il avait dit ça très simplement, quelque chose de charmant dans le pli de la lèvre. Face à l'éclat de son sourire, la jeune fille inclina la tête, rendant les armes.

\- Le Nabe. Tu vas voir c'est hyper simple.

Yumi s'adossa à l'évier, croisant les bras, s'assurant qu'elle avait sa pleine attention. Ulrich hocha la tête, le regard plein de défi.

\- Tu coupes toutes les tranches dans le sens de la longueur. Tu mets tout dans une casserole. Tu assaisonnes bien.

\- Attends, je prends des notes, fit-il, dégainant son portable.

\- T'assaisonnes vraiment bien. Toute la réussite dépend de cette partie-là. Puis tu couvres avec de l'eau. 1h de cuisson à feu doux. Et tadam ! Tu vas voir c'est hyper bon.

Les deux amis se toisèrent, à la faveur s'un sourire complice.

Ulrich terminait de retranscrire ses instructions depuis les touches de son téléphone.

Yumi fronça les sourcils.

\- Hé oh, tu la balances pas à n'importe qui cette recette. C'est une recette familiale, celle de ma grand mère.

\- T'inquiète.

Son regard accrocha le sien, attendant la suite des événements. Yumi, qui l'observait étrangement, se fendit d'un sourire sadique.

\- Bon, en piste. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Ulrich, d'abord surpris, hocha la tête, déterminé à lui en mettre plein la vue. Son amie disposa face à lui des bouteilles de condiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et sous ses yeux scrutateurs, Ulrich s'aida de ses notes pour compléter la recette, ne s'appuyant sur les directives de la jeune fille qu'à seulement deux reprises.

\- Alors, je suis un bon commis de cuisine ? crâna-t-il, ayant perçu le regard satisfait de son amie.

\- Ça va, tu te débrouilles.

Ulrich contemplait le travail. Six rangées de légumes découpés tapissaient le fond de la poêle dans un alignement quasi parfait. Yumi tourna la gazinière et l'instant d'après le feu s'embrasait sous le plat japonais.

\- C'est quoi la suite, chef ? s'enquit-il, galvanisé par sa réussite.

\- Des onigiris. Je te préviens ça se complique.

Ulrich se retroussa les manches.

L'instant d'après, une marrée de riz gluant se retrouvait dans un saladier qu'il lui était ordonné de tourner. D'un pas léger, Yumi s'immisçait entre ses gestes, versant le contenu d'une mixture qu'elle s'était donnée du mal à délayer.

\- Maintenant faut que ça tiédisse, expliqua-t-elle.

Ulrich contemplait son amie, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

\- Rien, mentit-il.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Rien, je te dis. J'aime bien quand tu cuisines, c'est tout.

Yumi ne trouva rien à répondre, le cœur attendrit malgré elle. Quelque chose de doux flottait dans l'air. Les deux amis s'enfermèrent dans un silence confortable.

Au loin, la porte claqua. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ulrich suspendit ses gestes. Yumi tourna la tête. Le visage d'un jeune homme aux traits nippons apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- 救い.

\- 救い.

Le garçon fixait tour à tour les deux amis, oscillant entre la découpe des formes de Yumi et de son invité. L'espace d'un instant, Ulrich se sentit évalué, disséqué, radiographié du regard. Puis, sans un mot, la tête haute, l'inconnu tourna les talons, quelque chose de méprisant dans le pli de la lèvre.

Ulrich fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Il habite à l'étage au dessus. Je crois qu'il cherche sa copine.

De nouveau, des pas résonnaient dans le couloir, s'éloignant vers la porte.

Ulrich, qui n'aimait jamais trop se rappeler que le bâtiment était mixte, s'enferma dans un silence boudeur.

Le regard scrutateur du voisin de son amie lui restait en tête. Que signifiait cette défiance ? C'était la deuxième fois que leur proximité troublait l'assistance. En une journée. Y avait-il un truc tabou à ne jamais faire à leurs filles aux yeux des compatriotes japonais ? L'ambiguïté de leur relation crevait-elle tant les yeux ?

\- C'est bon ça a refroidit, souffla Yumi. Alors. La partie compliquée, c'est maintenant.

Ulrich s'approcha du plan de travail.

\- Tu me l'ouvres, s'te plait ? pria-t-elle.

\- Umeboshi ? C'est quoi ? désigna-t-il le bocal en verre qu'elle venait de lui remettre entre les mains.

\- Des prunes salées. C'est trop bon, tu vas voir.

D'un geste souple, la main d'Ulrich dégobilla l'air du verre et le couvercle craqua d'une facilité déconcertante. Yumi jura, agacée de l'injuste répartition de la force entre les sexes, sous le regard goguenard de son ami.

\- T'es prêt ? Va falloir se salir les mains.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se saisit d'une cuillère de riz qu'elle versa directement sur sa peau. Deux de ses doigts délicats attrapèrent une prune dans son bocal et la disposèrent au centre de sa paume. Une seconde cuillère de riz vint recouvrir le fruit, tandis qu'elle façonnait une boule de ses deux mains.

Ulrich la regardait faire, admiratif. Ni une, ni deux, d'un tour de main expert, la jeune fille venait de déposer un onigiri parfaitement symétrique au creux d'une assiette.

\- Vas-y, essaye, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Le jeune homme, nerveux, tenta d'imiter ses gestes. Sans grand succès. Ses mouvements, maladroits, caressaient le riz dans le mauvais sens, et l'onigiri, mal assuré, se fendit en deux.

Yumi éclata de rire. Ulrich fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- La première, elle est toujours ratée.

\- Pas la tienne.

\- Moi j'en fais depuis que j'ai dix ans, souligna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme tirait la tronche, sa boule de riz en équilibre au bout de ses paumes.

\- Aller réessaye. Faut que tu la tiennes comme ça.

Yumi posa ses mains sur celles d'Ulrich. Au contact de leurs doigts, son ami tressailli, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer. D'un geste doux, ses paumes entourèrent les siennes, lui intimant le bon mouvement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ulrich posait sa première boule de riz dans l'assiette, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

\- C'est fou ce que ça colle les doigts, fit-il, avisant ses mains poisseuses.

\- Ça s'appelle pas riz gluant pour rien.

Au bout d'un moment, La jeune fille contempla le fruit de leurs efforts, savamment aligné dans des rangées d'onigiris particulièrement réussies.

\- Les tiennes elles sont quand même foutrement régulières, remarqua Ulrich.

\- La perfection du geste. Purement pratique. Tu sais, un peu comme à l'entrainement.

Ulrich hocha la tête. Ce discours, Maître Soma le leur répétait souvent, au dojo.

\- Un jour t'y arriveras aussi, petit scarabée, railla-t-elle, incapable de résister à l'envie de le taquiner.

Surgit de nulle part, un doigt gluant vint s'aplatir sur le bout de son nez. Yumi éclata de rire, sous les yeux ahuris du jeune homme.

Ulrich, un grain de riz collé sur l'appendice nasal, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait osé. Médusé, il la regarda sans comprendre. Hilare, elle se tenait les côtes.

Clairement, c'était une déclaration de guerre.

Son amie lui lançait son plus beau sourire enjôleur, le regard folâtre, le pli du sourcil tentateur.

Ulrich fronça les sourcils, encore noyé dans l'étonnement, inapte à riposter.

Soudain, quelque chose de malicieux s'alluma dans le regard du brun. Le jeune homme se craqua la nuque, les deux mains pleines de riz bien en vue, quelque chose de cruel au fond des yeux.

\- Non. Non. Arrête-ça !

Une seconde avait suffit pour qu'elle le comprenne. Ulrich, en organisant sa riposte, savait déjà qu'il avait gagné. Sur le grand échiquier de la cuisine, elle était le pion, il était la tour. Elle était prisonnière, à quelques centimètres de l'évier.

Son corps lui barrait la route.

\- Ulrich, c'est des vêtements neufs... gémit-elle.

La jeune fille, imaginant déjà ses mains gluantes glisser sur le tissu de sa chemise noire, tenta une esquive par la droite. Qui se solda par un échec. Plus rapide que l'éclair, Ulrich avait anticipé sa manœuvre.

\- Mauvais calcul, lui fit-il remarquer.

Yumi avisa son sourire carnassier.

\- Ulrich, je te préviens, si tu t'approches...

L'instant d'après, il se jeta sur elle. Dans un double éclat de rire, deux paires de bras se jaugèrent, se replièrent, se déployèrent le long d'une chorégraphie singulière où chacun tentait de faire chuter l'autre.

Ni une, ni deux, Ulrich, jouant des coudes, l'enferma dans une clé de bras, sous les protestations indignées de la jeune fille qui criait au scandale, complètement immobilisée.

\- Je crois bien que j'ai gagné.

Le samouraï resserrait sa prise chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se débatte. C'était peine perdue. Autant accepter son sort.

Yumi, complètement à sa merci, ferma les yeux, prête pour les représailles.

\- T'as de la chance que j'ai passé une bonne journée, susurra-t-il.

Et dans un mouvement ample, Ulrich déposa un doigt sur le bout du nez de son amie, étalant sa revanche d'un geste aussi doux que furtif, avant de la relâcher.

Yumi, interdite, ne bougeait plus. Les deux amis se jaugeaient, épaule contre épaule, le souffle court, les corps bien trop rapprochés. Quelque chose d'épais leur barrait la respiration.

Au loin, des voix résonnaient dans le couloir.

Ulrich rompit le contact, se dirigeant vers l'évier pour se laver les mains, sans oublier les quelques stigmates de leur bataille. Sa nonchalance habituelle l'avait regagné. Il se tenait droit, désinvolte, lissant les plis de ses vêtements en toute décontraction.

\- Du coup, on peut commencer l'apéro, non ? désigna-t-il les rangées d'onigiris qui dormaient sagement dans leur plat.

Yumi hocha la tête, le dos bien droit, tentant de regagner contenance.

Ulrich, se saisissant de la bouteille de vin, ouvrit les tiroirs à la recherche d'un tire bouchon, se demandant s'il était raisonnable d'espérer tomber sur un ustensile de la sorte dans une cuisine japonaise.

L'instant d'après, la porte claqua. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un circulait dans les couloirs. Les deux amis sentirent leurs muscles se tendre. Yumi ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

La tête d'une jeune fille apparut dans la cuisine.

\- 救い.

\- 救い徳子さん ! répondit Yumi sans se retourner.

Ulrich tressaillit.

La voix de son amie changeait sensiblement de ton lorsqu'elle s'exprimait dans sa langue maternelle.

\- Salut ! S'écria-t-il, surpris du regard ébahi que l'inconnue lui lançait.

Face à lui, une petite japonaise effarouchée rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

La jeune fille, les cheveux longs, l'ossature fine, quelque chose de gracieux dans le port de tête, s'inclina brutalement. Ulrich, gêné, en fit autant.

Du haut de sa petite silhouette, ses yeux l'agrippaient comme deux rondelles d'umeboshi. Le jeune homme se sentit perforé de part en part, embarrassé par le regard vénéré qu'elle lui lançait.

\- Euh... Elle s'appelle comment ? demanda-t-il, nerveux.

\- Noriko. Ulrich, fit-elle les présentations d'un rapide geste du menton.

Yumi, les gestes concentrés, rajustait la température du réchaud.

La dite Noriko traversa la cuisine, posant son sac de courses sur le plan de travail. Timidement, rougissante, très impressionnée par la présence du jeune brun, elle se glissa contre le mur opposé, quelque chose de charmant dans les gestes.

Ulrich s'aperçut que les yeux de la jeune japonaise fixaient le pli de son coude.

A cours de mots, il ne pouvait que la regarder, hébété, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- 私たちはすぐに終わりました.

La voix de Yumi avait chanté des mots inconnus, méconnaissable.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Ulrich.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'on a bientôt fini et que...

Yumi serra les poings. Quelque chose de lourd venait de lui tomber dans la poitrine. L'espace d'une seconde, une seule, un éclair de désir avait traversé les yeux de son ami. Son regard, planté dans celui de sa voisine, s'était densifié. Et l'air autour d'eux, devenu soudainement électrique, avait manqué de la faire suffoquer.

Ses genoux chancelèrent, menaçant de ne plus la porter. Leurs gestes figés. Leur yeux aimantés. S'en était trop pour elle.

Un tremblement lui secoua le corps, de la pointe des orteils à la racine des cheveux. De justesse, elle se rattrapa sur la chaise, la bousculant sur son passage.

Ulrich brisa l'œillade, cherchant son amie des yeux, juste à temps pour l'apercevoir tourner les talons, le regard blessé.

\- Yumi, appela-t-il.

Ulrich s'engagea derrière les pas lourds de son amie qui martelaient le sol, tremblante et furieuse comme jamais.

\- Me fais pas la tête...

Son ami l'apostrophait dans les couloirs, acteur d'une mauvaise série de telenovela.

En deux enjambées, il l'avait rattrapée et se tenait derrière elle, à portée de main.

\- J'ai pas mâté cette fille... murmura-t-il.

Les poings serrés, la jeune fille, luttait pour rester digne. Quelque chose de dur lui vrillait la poitrine. Elle aurait voulu se retourner, et lui éclater un vase au visage, non, plutôt un kakiemon, puisqu'il aimait tant les japonaises, apparemment. Ulrich soupira, se sentant dans l'impasse.

\- Yumi, je te jure que tu te fais un film. Ecoute-moi...

Brusquement, sa main se referma autour de son bras, la forçant à faire volte face.

\- Hé, t'es au moins 100 fois plus belle qu'elle.

Il lui avait dit ça violemment. Sans retenue. Sans réfléchir. Les mots lui étaient tombés dessus comme un couperet.

Quelque chose de furieux, de brulant, luisait au fond de ses yeux. Lentement, ses doigts desserrèrent leur prise, glissant le long de son bras, pour venir plonger sa main dans la sienne, le temps d'une étreinte lourde de sens.

Yumi détourna le regard, fixant le mur derrière lui, stoïque. Le jeune homme ne cillait pas Son amie ferma les yeux, en proie à un long dialogue intérieur.

\- Ouvre-nous cette bouteille de vin, concéda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Qu'on boive pour oublier.

Ulrich laissa ses doigts lui caresser le dos de la main, juste quelques secondes, avant de lâcher son poignet.

La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Yumi, les gestes toujours tendus, abandonna lourdement deux verres à pieds dans les mains de son ami.

Ulrich s'empêcha de sourire. Rares étaient les témoignages de ses sentiments. La voir flamber de jalousie avait quelque chose de jubilatoire.

La tête haute, la jeune fille s'agenouilla au sol, dans une posture purement japonisante qui n'avait rien à envier aux estampes d'Hiroshige.

Ulrich l'imita, s'installant à genoux près de la table basse. Son silence, plein de dignité, glaçait l'atmosphère. Il n'allait pas être facile d'apaiser sa colère.

D'un geste adroit, Ulrich fit basculer le liège jusqu'à ce que le bouchon cède. L'effluve de la bouteille dégageait une délicieuse odeur de tannin. Le jeune homme versa deux verres de vin devant lui. Du bout des doigts, il tendit son verre à Yumi, se fendant d'un sourire charmeur.

\- J'espère que tu tiens mieux l'alcool que ton frère.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Hiroki et Johnny se sont pété la gueule au rouge la semaine dernière. Ça s'est pas très bien fini. Tu savais pas ?

Yumi fronça les sourcils. Non, clairement, elle ne savait pas.

\- Et il a réussi à pas se faire choper ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Ulrich hocha la tête.

\- Si les parents savaient ça... grinça-t-elle.

\- Ben quoi ? Nous aussi on l'avait déjà fait avec Odd à son âge.

Yumi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- S'il pouvait éviter de vous prendre pour exemple...

Ulrich renifla bruyamment, faussement vexé.

\- Je préférais encore quand il était accro aux jeux videos... pesta la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais il a plus dix ans, ton frère.

\- Toi tu t'entends un peu trop bien avec lui, ça me dépasse.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton cinglant, manifestement agacée.

Ulrich se racla la gorge, nerveux.

\- Je peux ouvrir la fenêtre ? Il fait un peu chaud.

Yumi hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur son ami qui s'exécutait. Le jeune homme s'accouda à la balustrade, le temps de quelques secondes, laissant l'air envahir la pièce. En contrebas, des étudiants s'étaient rassemblés sur le gazon, dans la lumière du crépuscule.

Ulrich avisa l'espace autour de lui. L'étroitesse des murs ne permettait pas beaucoup de fantaisies. Seule une petite surface, celle attenante à son bureau, portait les marques de l'âge de sa propriétaire.

\- Tiens, tu les as fait développer ?

Au mur s'étendait une ribambelle de photos élégamment scotchées au masking tape. Le jeune homme s'avança, reconnaissant les têtes de la majeure partie des protagonistes présents sur papier glacé. Les visages d'Odd, de Jérémie et d'Aelita entouraient le sien. Apparaissaient parfois celui d'Hiroki et de leurs parents, en vacances à la montagne.

Grand seigneur, Ulrich ignora complètement l'unique cliché où figurait le visage de William Dunbar, à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille, les traits contorsionnés en une drôle de grimace. Un selfie au Salon de livre, apparemment.

Yumi, qui s'était levée, apparut à ses côtés.

\- Printics, expliqua-t-elle.

Les deux amis sourirent. Leurs meilleurs souvenirs trônaient en image sous leurs yeux. La fois où la neige avait recouvert Paris, transformant la ville en une immense piste de ski, et puis celle où Jérémie avait tant crié sur les manèges de la Foire du trône. Le premier mix d'Aelita en ville, un bal costumé d'Halloween, une sortie ciné qui avait finit dans un fast food improvisé, une dernière photo à l'usine, qui les représentait tous les cinq les pieds dans le vide, peu avant sa destruction.

Ulrich reconnut la Venus que lui avait dessiné Odd l'an dernier, rien que pour elle. La déesse sortait des eaux, depuis son coquillage tanguant sur les mers. Une carte postale, envoyée du Japon visiblement, chevauchait la feuille de papier. De nouveau, les visages de Jérémie, Aelita et Odd encadraient le sien.

\- Elle est vraiment cool celle-là, souffla-t-il, désignant une photo de l'été dernier, un pique nique de la bande aux Buttes Chaumont, près du lac.

\- Moi j'adore celle-là, répondit Yumi, indiquant ses quatre amis assis sur un banc, en pleine partie de rire face aux pitreries d'Odd, une photo qu'elle avait pris elle-même, et sur laquelle elle n'apparaissait pas.

Aucun des deux n'osa mentionner la photo centrale. Un selfie qu'ils s'étaient pris tous les deux, un an auparavant, au concert des Subdigitals. Une magnifique soirée qui avait bien failli finir en beauté.

\- Faudrait peut être aller voir si c'est cuit, non ? suggéra Ulrich, s'avançant pour joindre le geste à la parole.

\- J'y vais moi, coupa Yumi d'un ton ferme.

Ulrich leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire en travers des lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exulter, ayant perçu un reste de jalousie dans son pli de sourcil.

\- Ça manque de musique ici. Je te laisse gérer ça, clama-t-elle.

L'instant d'après, la porte claquait derrière elle.

Ulrich balaya la pièce, à la recherche de l'enceinte bose qu'ils lui avaient offert pour son raccord bluetooth plus tard, les subsonics déversaient leurs notes entre les murs.

Le jeune homme enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, le regard perdu, à cheval entre les meubles de la pièce. Chaque forme occupait peu de place dans l'étroitesse de l'espace. Et il se surprit à penser qu'il se sentait étonnamment bien, dans la chambre de son amie. Tout y respirait son parfum. Un odeur des plus envoûtantes.

Ulrich secoua la tête, rassemblant ses pensées qu'il n'avait laissé voguer que trop loin aujourd'hui.

\- Rien n'a changé... se murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Yumi partait toujours vivre au Japon à la fin de l'année. Une nouvelle excuse pour le repousser, loin, toujours plus loin de son coeur.

Depuis toutes ces années depuis lesquelles il convoitait ses charmes, il n'avait jamais été question de voir la fin du tunnel.

Leur histoire semblait irrémédiablement l'entrainer dans les abysses d'un puits sans fond.

De nouveau, la porte claqua.

Et la jeune fille réapparut dans la chambre, deux plateaux dans les mains.

Elle ne commenta pas le choix de la mélodie d'ambiance. Ulrich, qui connaissait ses gouts mieux que personne, ne pouvait pas se tromper.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de lui voir cet air sombre en travers du visage.

\- Rien, fit-il doucement.

Yumi fronça les sourcils. Posant ses deux plateaux sur la table basse, elle prit soin de s'asseoir au sol, les genoux bien parallèles, rapidement imitée par son ami.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

Ulrich arqua un sourcil. Yumi, s'excuser ? Définitivement quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour ton père, précisa-t-elle. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Le samouraï baissa les yeux, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. La méprise avait faillit être haute en couleurs.

\- C'est pas le genre de nouvelle qu'on a envie de crier sur tous les toits.

\- Je sais bien, mais enfin tu aurais pu m'en parler, je suis quand même pas n'importe qui.

Elle avait dit ça doucement, d'une voix faible et pourtant pleine de fermeté, une pointe d'agacement perceptible dans la dernière syllabe.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, concéda-t-il.

Ulrich essuya le regard de son amie, lourd de reproches.

\- Moi je te raconte toutes mes looses.

\- Ah bon, c'est vrai ce mensonge ?

\- Ok, presque toutes mes looses, céda-t-elle.

Une pointe de sourire s'installa sur les commissures des lèvres d'Ulrich.

Yumi plantait ses yeux sur lui, alors qu'il détourna le visage, le regard fuyant.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ?

\- Franchement, j'en sais rien, soupira-t-il.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer. Il lui était difficile de voir s'installer le désarroi sur les traits de son meilleur ami. Une affliction derrière laquelle il ne lui était pas difficile de deviner les contours d'autres blessures, toutes paternelles, qui s'empilaient les unes dans l'alignement des autres, cadenassées derrières les lèvres invariablement fermées du samouraï.

Ulrich s'empara de son verre, s'avinant d'une grosse gorgée, pour se redonner contenance.

\- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai jamais voulu vous les présenter , mes parents ? A toi plus qu'à quiconque.

Yumi hocha la tête, comprenant le message. Ce sujet bien trop difficile n'avait été que trop creusé aujourd'hui. La jeune fille porta son verre à ses lèvres. Elle avait transigé sur l'umeshu ce soir, pour l'amour de la touche française. Son père aurait crié au scandale. Mais après tout, elle avait été élevée au pays du bon vin, alors autant faire honneur à la France.

\- Goute les onigiris. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Ulrich acquiesça, soulagé d'en avoir fini avec le fâcheux sujet. Son amie allongea le bras, lui tendant l'arrondi d'une cuillière de métal. Le samouraï renifla bruyamment, outré de l'offense qui lui était faite.

\- Sérieusement, Yumi ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

Les yeux plantés dans les siens, un air de défi dans les gestes, Ulrich avait flairé le piège.

D'un geste adroit, habitué, il attrapa la seconde paire de baguettes posée sur le plateau et de toute la souplesse de son poignet, captura une boulette de riz entre les deux lamelles de bois, qu'il porta élégamment à sa bouche, sous le regard satisfait de son amie.

Un sans faute. Yumi le couva du regard, étrangement fière de lui. Ulrich respirait mieux, un air satisfait en travers du visage. L'humiliation planait encore dans son cœur lorsqu'il se souvenait de son premier repas chez les Ishiyama. Hiroki avait failli finir à l'hôpital, étranglé par ses ramens, tant il avait ri de la maladresse du jeune français vis-à-vis des baguettes japonaises. Du temps avait coulé sous les ponts depuis.

A mesure qu'il mâchait, une touche sucrée se mêlait au gout du riz blanc, tandis qu'une explosion de saveurs se déversa brusquement dans son palais.

\- Mmmmmh...

L'umeboshi, juteuse, mariait son goût jusqu'au plus profond de ses papilles, lui faisant frissonner l'échine.

\- Yumi, c'est trop bon ton truc...

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire, discret rictus de triomphe au coin des lèvres.

\- Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Ulrich, qui se retenait très fort de ne pas se jeter sur le plateau façon Odd Della Robia, se resservit plusieurs fois, savourant la finesse de son repas, s'efforçant de caler son rythme sur celui de son amie. Yumi mangeait de petites bouchées, gracieusement portées à sa bouche, l'élégance dans le mouvement de poignet, la maitrise parfaite dans le geste.

Sentant son regard sur elle, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers le samouraï, qui lui souriait.

\- T'es vraiment impressionnante comme fille, confia-t-il, quelque chose de tendre dans la voix.

Yumi se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le regard que son ami lui lançait, dévorant d'admiration, la gênait plus qu'autre chose.

Le samouraï se replongea dans ses habitudes désinvoltes. Avisant le verre vide de son amie, il s'avança pour la resservir, se heurtant à la main que Yumi venait de poser sur le goulot pour l'en empêcher.

\- Ulrich, les gênes asiats, ça tient pas trop l'alcool.

\- Ah bon ? ricana-t-il. Je te ressers alors.

Yumi fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Je serais curieux de voir ce que ça donne quand t'es un peu éméchée.

\- C'est pas aussi grandiose que quand c'est toi.

\- Je suis sûr que t'essaierai de me faire une prise, une remontrance, quelque chose de dominateur.

\- Pfff, souffla-t-elle.

Yumi, qui dégustait son nabe, les joues rosies par la vapeur, balaya la remarque d'un geste indifférent.

Ulrich, sourire en coin des lèvres, fixait le mur en face de lui. Son regard s'attardait sur la tapisserie, épinglée de photos. Et sensiblement, la jeune fille le sentit s'assombrir, un pavé dans la marre de ses réflexions. Son ami ne souriait plus, les yeux dans le vague.

Quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère.

\- Ulrich, qu'est-ce qui y a ?

\- Rien.

La jeune fille posa ses baguettes. Quelque chose de glacé s'était glissé dans l'air. Une ride d'inquiétude se forma sur son front.

\- Hé, c'est quoi ce sourire triste ? s'enquit-elle.

Ulrich haussa les épaules.

\- Je souris pas. Et je suis pas triste.

\- Pas à moi, Ulrich... Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Ça je crois pas, non... ricana-t-il, désinvolte.

Yumi leva les yeux au ciel, étouffant un soupir résigné. Le jeune homme ne s'ouvrirait pas. Elle le savait. Ulrich gardait toujours le contrôle de la discussion, bien accroché à sa part de mystère. Pourtant ce détail semblait lui peser. Et il ne lui était pas très difficile de deviner pourquoi.

\- On se mate un film ? proposa-t-elle au bout d'un moment, désireuse d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Ulrich arqua un sourcil.

\- T'as quoi en stock ?

\- Euh, j'ai des trucs que m'a téléchargé Hiroki sur mon ordi.

\- Et ça donne quoi les gouts du moment d'Hiroki ? ricana Ulrich.

\- Le retour du panda tueur, Les derniers jours d'un Yakuza, Pour l'amour du vide, Le ninja d'outre mer. J'ai Le trône de cristal, aussi.

Le jeune homme fit la moue, peu disposé à s'en remettre au choix du hasard.

\- T'as pas un film d'horreur ?

Yumi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Même pas en rêve, Ulrich.

Le jeune homme soupira, déçu. Les films d'épouvante l'avaient toujours terrifiée. Yumi se montrait intraitable dès qu'il s'agissait de ce registre, laissant ses amis s'aventurer seuls au cinéma sans regret. Dommage. Lui l'épouvante, c'était son genre préféré.

\- Un bon film de baston ? proposa la jeune fille, devant l'air déconfit du samouraï.

Ulrich hocha la tête, observant son amie l'enjamber pour venir se placer près de lui. Yumi, le dos bien droit contre le mur, installa l'ordinateur sur ses jambes. L'espace, étroit, ne permettait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Leurs épaules se touchaient presque. Ulrich, soudainement très nerveux, transpirait à grosses gouttes, incapable de se concentrer sur les premières minutes du film.

Le souffle régulier de son amie berçait le silence, prenant le pas sur les tirades du film. Leur complicité, leur connivence, leur mélodie complémentaire, s'exprimait sous ses yeux dans les moindres détails. Dans le goût des arts martiaux, qu'ils avaient toujours partagé. Dans la manière d'étudier le mouvement du coup de pied arrière de l'acteur. Dans les commentaires qu'ils s'échangeaient, tour à tour narquois, surpris, pleins d'admiration.

Leur affection s'enracinaient dans ces moments, hors du temps. Cette émotion, mutuelle, fragile, évidente, n'avait jamais franchit leurs lèvres. Ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Le silence parlait pour eux.

Au bout d'un moment, Ulrich fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui chatouillait la base du cou depuis tout à l'heure. Tournant la tête pour se débarrasser de la gêne, sans doute le frottement de l'étiquette de son tee shirt sur sa peau, le jeune homme manqua de tomber à la renverse.

Les cheveux de Yumi lui caressaient la nuque, le plus simplement du monde. Le visage de la jeune fille, à quelques centimètres du sien, tombait progressivement vers lui.

Le jeune homme déglutit, luttant de toutes ses forces pour rester immobile, quitte à ne pas respirer. Ulrich se bénissait de sa nonchalance, remerciant le ciel de lui avoir appris à masquer ses émotions, sous peine de passer pour l'idiot des familles en cet instant précis. Conscient d'avoir à désamorcer la gêne avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, le jeune homme se râcla la gorge.

\- C'est quelle heure ? Murmura-t-il.

\- 22h43, chuchota Yumi, son téléphone près de sa cuisse, dont le rétroéclairage brisait l'obscurité pour lui donner le décompte du temps.

La jeune fille s'était redressée, au grand dam de son ami, aussi nerveux que rassuré. Mais de nouveau, sa tête ne tarda pas à re-pencher vers lui, irrésistiblement attirée par la chaleur du corps à côté d'elle.

 _« Embrasse-la ! »_ aurait hurlé Odd dans l'oreillette s'il avait eu un visuel de la situation.

 _« Non, trop risqué »_ décida mentalement le jeune homme. Se rappelant néanmoins que les filles aimaient les garçons entreprenants et que le rôle lui en échoyait, le samouraï envisageait simplement de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, dans le plus pur des clichés romantiques. Un simple geste, mais pourtant capable de lui donner des sueurs froides. Le jeune homme déglutit, calculant quel muscle bouger en premier et quoi dire si Yumi le rembarrait dans l'instant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, Ulrich rassembla son courage, prêt à bouger le bras lorsque le téléphone de Yumi vibra. Une nouvelle notification envahit l'écran. Une icône bleue brillait dans le noir.

Ulrich n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Un appel skype. De William Dunbar.

L'information lui bloqua le souffle. Les appels skype... Même lui, son meilleur ami, n'osait pas l'appeler via l'application video. La tête lui tournait. Il imaginait William, lui raconter son road trip, lui sortir le grand jeu, tandis qu'elle décrochait, s'accordant une pause dans ses révisions, enveloppée du noir de la pénombre, l'éclairage public découpant les formes de sa peau laiteuse, sanglée dans une nuisette en satin. Si ça se trouve, il lui téléphonait tous les soirs, la distance resserrant leurs liens, plutôt que de les couper. L'enculé.

Yumi se racla la gorge, nerveuse. Ulrich en était arrivé à oublier sa présence. Rempli de honte, il reprit conscience du futon sous ses jambes, de son corps près du sien, de leur intimité dans le noir de la chambre, de son invitation du soir, à lui et rien qu'à lui. A la journée merveilleuse qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux.

Et au prix d'un irrésistible effort, Ulrich lâcha prise, desserrant les poings, laissant son dos se décontracter. Près de lui, il sentit le corps de Yumi se détendre également. Un léger sourire pointait sur ses lèvres. Dans l'air flottait sa reconnaissance, et les relans d'une mise au point qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, quelques mois plus tôt, où le jeune homme s'était engagé à freiner les marques de sa rivalité avec l'autre mâle alpha du groupe.

Ulrich se re-concentra sur le film, laissant de côté ses rancoeurs, se jurant d'y repenser plus tard. Le souffle de Yumi, plus calme, attestait de sa sérénité. Et pourtant, il était sûr qu'elle avait compris, même si elle avait préféré garder le silence. Avec un peu de chance, elle était fière de lui. Manifestement, il avait grandi. Et dans le silence des apparences, elle l'en félicitait.

Yumi tendit le bras. Trop lentement. De nouveau son téléphone illuminait la pénombre. Et Ulrich, qui ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil instinctif, sentit du plomb lui descendre dans l'estomac.

Un snapchat de William.

Respiration. Première bouffée d'oxygène. Seconde bouffée d'oxygène. Troisième bouffée d'oxygène. Pas d'apaisement.

Ulrich serra les poings. La jeune fille, qui venait de croiser son regard, se mit à pâlir.

\- Evidemment, c'est à toujours à toi qu'il écrit, et bizarrement jamais à moi, siffla-t-il, se retenant de ne pas hurler sa tirade.

Yumi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il s'ennuie en Australie, c'est tout.

\- Tu parles, il s'éclate en Australie. Y a qu'à voir son instagram.

Ulrich croisa les bras, scandalisé par tant de mauvaise foi. William, depuis toujours amoureux de Yumi, ne semblait pas démordre de ses plans drague, même à 15 000 km d'elle.

\- Il s'ennuie de toi plutôt, c'est tout, lâcha-t-il dans un mélange de sarcasme et d'amertume.

Yumi serra les poings, peu disposée à subir de l'immaturité de son ami.

\- Et donc t'es vraiment obligé de pourrir le moment avec ta jalousie à deux balles ?

Ulrich, piqué par le tranchant de la réplique, lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Faut croire que je peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais puisque je pourris le moment, je te laisse avec avec ton film et ton William. De toutes façons j'allais pas m'éterniser des plombes.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ulrich se leva, l'équilibre vacillant, lorsqu'une main se referma fermement sur son poignet.

\- Ulrich. Reste.

Le jeune homme sentit un tremblement lui parcourir l'échine.

Les yeux de Yumi indiquaient qu'ils n'accepteraient aucune réplique.

\- On finit le film. Tous les deux. Sans William.

Ulrich, ramené en arrière, se laissa faire, retombant mollement sur le matelas. Les lèvres serrées, la colère bouillonnant au fond de son estomac, le dos plus droit qu'un piquet de bois, il croisa les bras, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas exploser de fureur.

Yumi avait gardé sa paume contre son bras, prête à le rattraper si l'envie de s'en aller lui reprenait. Elle le sentait fulminer, déployant de gros efforts pour ne pas exploser. La jeune fille, passablement irritée, prit sur elle et envoya son portable au bout du lit, loin de leur champ de vision; guettant le regard approbateur du samouraï.

Ulrich ne desserra pas la mâchoire. Yumi soupira, résignée. Son doigt remit le film en route.

Bien évidemment, il ne lui était plus possible de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'écran. La respiration d'Ulrich, saccadée, en disait long également sur son état d'esprit ruminatoire.

Alors, brusquement, sans réfléchir, Yumi resserra sa prise sur son bras, et lentement, avec douceur, posa simplement sa tête contre son épaule. A son contact, elle sentit le jeune homme se raidir, éberlué par son geste.

De longues minutes passèrent, dans l'inconfort du silence. Et brusquement, sans réfléchir non plus, Ulrich lui rendit la pareille, passant son bras autour d'elle, avec l'assurance d'un héros de sitcom américaine.

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua de quitter sa poitrine. Les bras d'Ulrich, c'était le paradis zen, le tengoku, le nirvana, l'abstraction terrestre.

Aucun d'eux n'osa briser le silence, tandis que les mots se bousculaient sensiblement derrière leurs lèvres.

Yumi, le cœur en fête, jeta un coup d'œil sur la durée restante du film. La jeune fille jura. Vingt minutes, c'était bien trop court. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Ulrich, qui resserra son étreinte, tentant de lui dissimuler les tremblements qui lui secouaient le corps pour l'occasion.

Bientôt, le générique défila à l'écran. Yumi se mordit la lèvre, entreprenant d'être celle à qui il incombait de rompre le charme. La jeune fille remua, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ami, à contre coeur. Ulrich recula ses mains, nerveux.

\- J'ai bien aimé la fin, glissa Yumi l'air de rien, volontairement évasive.

\- Ouais, je suis content d'être resté, souffla Ulrich, glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Yumi tendit le bras, à la recherche de son portable, tandis qu'il consultait le sien, passablement gêné.

Au bout d'un moment, Ulrich leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Bon. C'est pas que j'ai envie de partir, mais il se fait tard et si je veux pas me faire choper...

Yumi hocha la tête. Elle observa la silhouette d'Ulrich se lever, s'étirer, quitter la chaleur du futon. Quelque chose, une sensation pour le moins étrange, lui flottait dans le corps, lui laissant en bouche un certain goût d'inachevé. Une amertume qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il lassa ses chaussures.

\- Attends, murmura-t-elle.

Ulrich se retourna, intrigué.

\- Pourquoi tu resterais pas dormir ? proposa-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait naturel.

Quelque part, plus loin dans la galaxie, il eut comme une distorsion de l'espace temps. Ulrich écarquilla les yeux, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, se rattrapant de justesse au dossier de sa chaise de bureau.

\- Euh... balbutia-t-il, pris de cours.

Rester dormir avec Yumi Ishiyama. Le monde ne tournait décidément plus rond dans son axe. Une goutte de sueur lui roula sur la tempe. _Mayday, mayday !_ Son amie attendait visiblement une réponse. Portant sa main derrière sa nuque, le samouraï, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, sembla saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'impliquait la demande.

\- Ben ça me dirait bien Yumi, mais...

La jeune fille lui coula un regard lourd d'attentes, suspendue à ses paroles. Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Mais quoi ?

 _Mayday, mayday !_ Un vent de panique lui balaya le crâne.

Ulrich, reprenant contenance, tentait d'ignorer les voix qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une grande respiration l'aida à faire le vide dans son esprit, tandis qu'il retrouvait son calme. Au fond, il n'y avait qu'un seule réponse possible. Simple et naturelle. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Yumi, relevant le défi.

\- Rien. Mais rien. Ok, je reste dormir.

La jeune fille sentit un gros poids lui quitter les épaules. Un discret soupir de satisfaction quitta ses lèvres. L'atmosphère regagna en légèreté.

Ulrich, étonnamment à l'aise, mains dans les poches, regardait son amie pianoter sur son téléphone portable.

\- Le premier métro est à 5h30, indiqua-t-elle. T'es à Kadic à 6h15.

\- Ça marche.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un sourire timide.

Yumi, gênée, détourna le regard. Ses yeux se promenèrent dans la pièce, radiographiant la forme des meubles, se cherchant une contenance.

\- T'as sommeil ? demanda Ulrich, nonchalamment appuyé sur son bureau.

\- Un peu.

\- On va pas tarder à aller se coucher ?

\- Y a la vaisselle à faire avant, bailla-t-elle.

Yumi se pencha, ramassant les restes de leur repas.

Ulrich marcha dans ses pas jusqu'à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle lui murmura que les invités ne faisaient pas la vaisselle, il lui chuchota qu'il l'essuyaient, dans ce cas. Yumi, déstabilisée par tant de naturel dans ce tableau domestique, sentit ses joues s'empourprer, immanquablement.

Au bout d'un moment, le samouraï, qui se séchait les mains avec le torchon, sentit le regard de son amie lui bruler le dos.

Elle le contemplait, quelque chose d'insondable au fond des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle simplement, des trémolos dans la voix.

Ulrich haussa les sourcils, l'encourageant à s'expliquer.

\- Tu sais, c'est... commença Yumi.

Mais sa voix se bloqua au fond de sa gorge.

\- Dis-moi, sussura-t-il, lui tendant la main.

Yumi secoua la tête. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, joignant ses doigts aux siens.

\- Viens.

Ulrich se laissa guider, sa main liée à celle de son amie, dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Tout était calme, la lumière clinique des néons baignant les murs, dans l'écho du silence. Le coeur du jeune homme battait la mesure de leur pas feutrés sur le carrelage.

\- Je crois que j'ai une deuxième brosse à dents, déclara Yumi, fouillant dans sa minuscule armoire, si parfaitement rangée qu'Odd aurait éclaté de rire, à la vue d'une telle aberration.

Ulrich détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle déplia sa chemise de nuit. Un kimono noir, orné de motifs blancs : des oiseaux majestueux. Le jeune homme dégaina son portable, préférant éviter tout malentendu.

\- J'envoie un texto à Odd, expliqua-t-il. Pour qu'il s'inquiète pas. Qu'il s'imagine pas le retour de Xana ou autres fumisteries du genre.

Ulrich coupa son téléphone.

Son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Le moment gênant, c'était maintenant. Yumi se racla la gorge, agrippant fermement ses affaires.

\- Je reviens, avertit-elle, avant de claquer la porte.

Yumi, nerveuse, sentait son corps trembler dans la coursive. Le néon de la salle de bain, vide, face au miroir, lui offrait son image, en pâture à son propre jugement. Le temps de quelques secondes, elle inspecta son reflet, le regard sévère. Son front, trop haut, ses cernes sous les yeux, dommage collatéral des récents partiels, sa silhouette, en plein manque d'assurance.

Yumi soupira. Ses gestes s'aspergèrent le visage, brossèrent ses dents, nettoyèrent sa peau à l'éponge konjac. Le coeur battant, la jeune fille se glissa dans ses vêtements de nuit, admirant le galbe de son corps, sanglé dans son kimono noir, pour se donner du courage.

Passer la nuit avec Ulrich. Si l'idée lui avait paru triomphale, elle n'en menait plus large, maintenant. Clairement, c'était trop risqué. Le fragile équilibre de leur relation pourrait s'en trouver changé. Et s'il ne se montrait pas gentleman ? Yumi secoua la tête. Ulrich Stern, pas gentleman ? Jamais vu ça en 5 ans. _Grandis un peu, ma fille, t'es ridicule_ , se flagella-t-elle.

Deux de ses doigts relevèrent ses cheveux, les attachant, conformément à ses habitudes nocturnes. Les tremblements dans ses mains ne rendaient pas la tâche facile.

Yumi soupira, se fustigeant avec aigreur. _Dégonflée. Tu sais très bien que tu lui fais confiance. Tu adores ce mec._

 _« Et toutes les autres filles aussi »_ se rappela-t-elle. La plupart paieraient cher pour que le très sexy Ulrich Stern reste dormir avec elle. Une vague de jalousie déferla dans son ventre. Yumi jura, réprimant les caprices de son corps.

La jeune fille releva le menton, déterminée à reprendre le contrôle, et traversa le couloir, d'un pas décidé.

Ses ardeurs moururent aussitôt, une fois fixées sur le seuil de la porte Sa main se figea dans son geste, hésitante. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille prit une grande inspiration. Et tourna la poignée de sa chambre.

Au sol, une paire de chaussures, soigneusement rangée, encadrait les abords d'un campement de fortune. Ulrich, étendu sur le carrelage, pianotait sur son portable. Son manteau, étalé sous lui, faisait office de matelas, et le jeune homme avait roulé son plaid gris en boule, s'improvisant un oreiller pour la nuit.

Yumi ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

\- Tu vas pas dormir par terre ?

Le samouraï se tourna vers elle, un sourire radieux en travers des lèvres.

\- Ben si...

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Les mots fusèrent dans sa bouche.

\- Ça va, dors avec moi.

Ulrich crut qu'il avait mal entendu. S'apprêtant à la faire répéter, le regard décidé de son amie fit mourir les mots dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme se redressa.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Ben t'es pas un violeur, non ?

\- Non, confirma-t-il, circonspect.

Yumi évita soigneusement de le regarder, le rouge au joues. Ulrich, abasourdi, tentait de masquer sa gêne. Elle pouvait le percevoir facilement, se fiant au rythme nerveux de sa respiration. Inutile de prolonger l'embarras du moment.

La jeune fille traversa la chambre, comme si de rien était. Se penchant pour tirer les rideaux, allumer la lampe de chevet, ranger les dernières affaires qui trainaient. Ulrich s'était relevé, les mains dans les poches, oscillant d'une jambe à l'autre. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette de son amie, d'une élégance folle dans ses vêtements de soie. Sa mèche de cheveux, qui dépassait de sa coiffure relevée, lui donnait des airs d'actrice de cinéma, courtisane échappée d'un film de Zhang Yimou. Le samouraï se racla la gorge, fébrile.

\- Il est beau ton kimono.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, sentant son regard lui bruler le dos. On se couche ?

Ulrich hocha la tête. A sa demande, il tourna la clé dans la serrure, verrouillant leur nuit d'un geste maladroit. Ses mains, secouées de spasmes nerveux, menaçaient de se dérober, à mesure que son souffle s'apaisait. Le moment terrifiant, dans toute son intimité, tombait sur eux maintenant.

\- Je te laisse la place proche de l'entrée, murmura Yumi.

L'instant d'après, la jeune fille glissait gracieusement sur le futon, collant sa silhouette au mur.

Ulrich sentit sa gorge se nouer. Lentement, il ôta son pull, qu'il plia sur la chaise de bureau. Indécis quant à la quantité de vêtements enlever, il eut le réflexe d'éteindre la lumière, pour se ménager le temps d'une décision. La lampe de chevet illumina le corps de Yumi, qui, fuyant son regard, se faisait toute petite sur le matelas.

Alors Ulrich prit une grande inspiration, et se faisant le plus léger possible, enfonça son poids sur le futon, prenant garde à rester à bonne distance de Yumi, malgré l'étroitesse du lit. Il eut quelques secondes de gêne. Le samouraï avait gardé son jeans, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, qui se garda bien de commenter ce choix pudique.

Ulrich, qui venait de régler le réveil sur 5:00, éteignit son téléphone. Nonchalamment appuyé sur son avant-bras, il tenta de se redonner contenance.

\- Ça va piquer demain matin. J'essaierai de pas te réveiller.

\- T'inquiète, murmura Yumi.

La jeune fille tira sur la couverture. Le drap de percale recouvrit les deux amis. Ulrich chercha une position confortable. Et lorsqu'elle ne l'entendit plus remuer, Yumi éteignit la lumière. Sa voix, fluette, lui souhaita bonne nuit. Ulrich entendit la sienne lui répondre en écho.

Son regard se fixa sur le plafond. Ses pupilles s'habituaient doucement à l'obscurité. Des ombres abruptes, composées au fil de l'éclairage nocturne des rues de Paris, prenaient forme sur les murs. Ses battements de coeur, incapables de faiblir, hurlaient son trouble.

Le corps chaud de Yumi, à seulement quelques centimètres, irradiait de son empreinte thermique, et cela suffisait à le rendre complètement fou. Deviner ses formes au travers des draps lui donnait des sueurs froides. Mais plus encore, la savoir à la fois si proche et pourtant si loin lui vrillait tout simplement le coeur.

Bras en croix sous la nuque, Ulrich ferma les yeux. Quelque chose d'harassant lui lacérait la poitrine. Un sentiment noir, une lourdeur d'outre tombe qui lui pesait sur les poumons. Qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

L'avenir sombrait dans le vide. Les contours du rêve ne semblaient jamais prendre forme. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main, pour toucher du doigt le mirage, l'aspiration, l'espérance. Et pourtant l'océan pacifique se tenait entre le rêve et son aboutissement.

Ulrich serra les lèvres. Tout semblait lui barrer la route avec acharnement. Comme s'il eut fallu se damner pour espérer l'avoir près de soi, pouvoir la toucher. Elle était pourtant là, face à lui, à portée de main, de mots, d'envies.

Alors, le coeur battant à tout rompre, Ulrich osa l'impossible. Jetée du haut d'une falaise, en chute libre dans les airs, sans filet de secours, sa voix, douce comme du velours, perça le silence.

\- Yumi, tu m'expliques ?

\- Quoi ? sussurra-t-elle à l'autre bout du lit.

\- Tout. Ça. Nous deux.

La jeune fille manqua de s'étrangler. Son pouls hurla furieusement dans ses veines. Ulrich l'avait pris par surprise. Il avait prononcé ça d'un ton calme, clair et patient. Pour la première fois, elle ne l'avait pas senti venir. Il avait su mettre en mots ses doutes, amorçant la conversation vers un sujet glissant. Il avait eu l'audace de faire ce premier pas. Une hardiesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Ça ». Leur deux corps côte à côte, brulants de peur d'une proximité trop dangereuse, se tournant le dos, sagement allongés dans un lit.

« Nous deux ». Leurs deux silhouettes jamais trop loin l'une de l'autre, toujours en train de se poursuivre, de se mander, de se repousser, de se manquer, toujours à se chercher des yeux envers et contre tout.

Yumi ferma les paupières, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Echec. Et probablement mat. Après tout... Il était peut être temps de baisser sa garde. D'avancer ses pions. De se laisser porter par la magie du moment.

Alors, la voix sûre, remplie d'une sérénité qui l'étonna elle même, elle s'entendit lever le voile sur le mystère de leurs évidences.

\- T'es mon âme sœur, Ulrich, murmura-t-elle simplement.

L'écho du silence flotta dans la pièce. Nue, vide, transie, la cadence de son coeur frappait la paroi de ses os. Ces mots. Cette voix. Cette seconde suspendue dans le temps.

Ulrich demeurait pétrifié. Incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. De longues secondes de silences s'écoulèrent, pleines de doutes.

Et l'instant d'après ses bras s'élancèrent et sa raison céda, un brasier volcanique au fond de la gorge.

Yumi sentit son poids basculer. Il venait de la soulever, plaçant son corps contre le sien, la serrant dans ses bras, fort, fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme pour mieux lui parler, tout lui déballer d'un cri sourd, d'une plainte folle, d'un murmure éperdu, soudain pris d'une fièvre de la posséder, de l'absorber, de s'imprégner d'elle corps et âme, et de lui dire que oui, oui, tant de oui qui restaient bloqués en travers de ses lèvres, refoulés le long d'une apnée profonde. Qu'elle sache qu'au plus profond de ses non-dits se cachait cette ivresse, refoulée depuis tant d'années.

Yumi n'osait plus bouger, le souffle d'Ulrich dans sa nuque, un râle de plaisir au fond des lèvres, les battements de leurs coeurs emballés, frénétiques, inflammables.

Avec force, il lui soufflait cet amour retenu, patient, inextinguible qu'ils partageaient au quatre coins du silence.

La jeune fille ne respirait plus. Quelque chose de titanesque lui pesait sur la poitrine. Une émotion puissante, tombée du ciel, la vissant au sol. Les mots, les mouvements, le souffle, plus rien ne répondait. Elle demeurait là, immobile, à sentir les battements de son coeur lui démolir la gorge, les bras d'Ulrich Stern resserrés autour de son corps. Quelque chose de flou, d'humide altérait sa vision. Une larme perla au coin de son oeil.

Les secondes passèrent. Puis les minutes, en silence. Leur effusion caressaient le temps, le modulait à sa guise. Au creux de son corps, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Immortelle, l'étreinte se prolongeait, sans mots, sans heurts, enchevêtrée le long d'un étrange et rare sentiment de complétude qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Ulrich, la gorge sèche, respirait mal, le nez dans les cheveux de Yumi, qu'il n'aurait voulu ailleurs pour rien au monde, enivré des notes florales de son parfum.

\- Tu sens bon, susurra-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Au son de ses propres mots, le brun sembla soudain prendre conscience de son geste. Ses bras, qui enserraient Yumi Ishiyama comme si elle était la dernière humaine en ce monde, lui parurent soudainement aussi désespérés qu'intrusifs. Alors, le jeune homme s'écarta doucement, plongé le long d'un fort sentiment d'inconfort.

Et pour toute réponse, la jeune fille resserra son corps contre le sien, instinctivement. Pour ne pas qu'il s'il s'éloigne. Pour ne pas qu'il la quitte. Jamais. Ses mains effleurèrent la peau d'Ulrich, se plaçant délicatement sur ses bras, lui intimant de ne surtout pas bouger, de rester là, contre elle, et si possible ad vitam eternam.

Le samouraï s'immobilisa, les gestes plus détendus.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle timidement.

Ulrich se resserra contre elle. Il aurait voulu lui faire face, là, tout de suite, utiliser sa force pour la faire basculer. Mais son amie se maintenait farouchement dos à lui. Il pouvait la sentir, anxieuse au creux de ses bras, prête à se protéger en cas d'approche inopinée.

D'un geste tendre, ses doigts écartèrent une mèche de ses cheveux de soie. La jeune fille sentit le doux murmure résonner dans son corps.

\- C'est vrai ça, que je suis ton âme sœur ? Souffla-t-il.

Le bruissement des draps attesta du mouvement de sa tête. Un oui insonore, drapé dans le silence.

Ulrich sentit son coeur s'envoler. Sa main chercha celle de la jeune fille, timidement repliée sur son ventre, et la serra dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts comme pour mieux sceller cette annonce. Yumi esquissa un sourire transi, lorsqu'il eut l'audace de porter leurs mains liées à ses lèvres et de déposer un court baiser inspiré sur la sienne. L'instant d'après, sa mâchoire se couchait à l'angle de sa nuque. La jeune fille frissonna.

De sa main libre, Ulrich caressait la peau de la jeune fille, promenant ses doigts sur son bras le long d'un va et viens voluptueux.

\- T'as la peau hyper douce, murmura-t-il.

Il la sentit se contracter, à la faveur du compliment, se resserrant contre lui. Et par mégarde, l'ampleur de son geste la poussa vers son corps, créant l'intimité suprême. Ses lèvres frôlèrent sa nuque. Sensation charnelle. L'étincelle de désir lui embrasa le corps.

Et de nouveau, ses lèvres se collèrent à sa peau, y déposant un baiser sensuel, sous les frissons de la jeune fille.

Yumi soupirait d'aise.

Ulrich, à l'étroit dans son pantalon, ne maîtrisait plus son souffle, ni ses gestes. Sa bouche, fiévreuse, lui embrassait la peau, centimètre après centimètre, lui dévorant la nuque, la clavicule, l'épaule, que son kimono, glissant le long du mouvement, avait dénudé. Pétrifiée, Yumi se sentait mourir de plaisir. Les lèvres du brun, audacieuses, glissèrent vers sa poitrine.

\- Ulrich tu fais quoi, là ?

Le samouraï, le souffle court, tempéra ses ardeurs.

\- Je sais pas. J'improvise. C'est un problème ?

\- Ça peut vite en devenir un, murmura-t-elle, irrévocable.

Ulrich sentit son corps se raidir.

Elle lui tournait le dos, lui épargnant la gène d'un regard offensé. Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrer. Un affreux gout de fer se répandit dans sa bouche.

\- T'aimes pas ? Hasarda-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. Ulrich aurait souhaité disparaitre, en cette seconde précise, se maudissant pour sa question stupide. Le craquement dans sa voix, pleine de doute, dévoilait son manque d'assurance au grand jour. « _Un aller simple pour la mort, s'il vous plait. » adjura-t-il._

Yumi prit son temps pour répondre. Le coeur de la jeune fille cognait fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Si. J'adore, osa-t-elle.

Un sourire béat s'installa sur les lèvres d'Ulrich. D'un seul coup, l'air lui revint dans les poumons, et les tensions désertèrent son corps. Elle avait juste eu peur. Les choses allaient simplement trop vite. Remerciant sa bonne étoile, Ulrich se pencha délicatement contre l'oreille de la jeune fille.

\- Désolé, c'est ta bretelle qui m'aguiché, murmura-t-il.

Le regard bienveillant, le samouraï se recula sagement.

Yumi sentit la panique la gagner. D'instinct, sa main chercha le visage de son ami, quelque part au dessus de son oreille, pour le ramener vers elle. En silence, elle lui intimait de ne pas partir, de rester là, collé contre elle.

Ulrich se laissa guider par ses gestes. Avec douceur, sa mâchoire s'installa contre son cou et ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, savourant les caresses qu'elle lui répandait sur la joue.

Enivrée de son souffle, qui lui câlinait la base des cheveux, Yumi ferma les yeux, en proie à cet instant de délice qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir rejouer en boucle au seuil de sa vie. Les corps en demande de la chaleur de l'autre, les deux amis, avares de mots, communiaient en silence. Toute parole, superflue, ne méritait pas le bris du moment.

Ulrich resserra son étreinte. Les phrases se bousculaient dans sa bouche, le coeur suffoqué de joie.

 _Je t'aime. I love you. Te quiro. Ichi liebe dich. Ti amo. Wo ai ni. Aishiteru._

Toute cette farandole de mots qui lui titillaient le bout des lèvres, et qui finissaient toujours par mourir au fond de sa gorge.

Le temps s'égrena, patient, régulier, inoubliable.

Les deux amants s'endormirent en silence.


End file.
